Unexpected Friends
by C.T. Moon
Summary: Forbidden love blooms between two unlikely teenage friends and nothing, even the divide between an island and a city, will keep them apart. Skoochy/Jinora
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer afternoon and Jinora sat on a bench reading a book. That is, until a large shadow stood in front of her, blocking the sun.

Jinora tilted her book down. "Can I help you?"

A dirty looking boy stood in front of her wearing a sneaky smile. "Nope, just wanted to say hello. Am guessing you're new in town right?"

Jinora raised her eyebrow. "No actually, I've lived in the city my whole life."

The boy scratched his neck, looking at her cloths "Mmm, you sure? Don't look like you're from around here."

He pointed to the spot next to her. "Mind if I sit there?"

"Umm, I suppose not." Jinora retuned to her book, being antisocial.

"So what's your name?"

Jinora closed her eyes, putting down her book again. "Jinora… yours?"

"Just call me Skoochy. So what brings you to the city station?"

Jinora gave up reading her book, and put it back into her bag next to her Pocket watch. "Just waiting for my mother to get back from shopping."

Skoochy stared at her appraisingly. "I think I've seen your face in the paper before, am I right?"

Jinora avoided his gaze. "Yeah, I think so. My family's been in there a few times."

Skoochy clapped his hands. "Ah yeah, you're from that Airbending family!"

"Yes, I guess so." Jinora turned her head away from him, looking at a nearby bush.

After a moment Skoochy broke the silence. "I must be getting off now. Have things to do. Just remember if you need any information," He stood up, pointing to himself. "Am your guy."

As he started to walk away Jinora said in a near whisper, "I'm going to need that watch back now."

Skoochy turned around, his look of innocence fooling no one. "What do you mean? I…I don't have any watch—"

It was Jinora's turn to smile. "I see it shining in you pocket. That was my mother's, you know."

Finally Skoochy began to grin, giving her a genuine smile that lit up his face in a way his sneaky ones didn't. "Well, looks like I've been out smarted." He threw the watch back into her hands. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Jinora coolly.

He shrugged, looking unashamed. "Sorry about that. You know. . . got to feed myself somehow."

Jinora narrowed her eyes. "Well, I think there are better ways."

"Not for me… Anyway, you're pretty cool. Maybe I'll see you around."

Jinora considered him. "Yeah… maybe."

With a tip of his hat he turned away and as Jinora started reading her book again, she could have sworn she saw him glancing back at her.

But what Skoochy didn't realize is that Jinora chanced a glance as well.

Authors note: Well there you go. Just something i put together really quick, i may write more chapters for this if people like it, so review!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since her encounter with Skoochy. Jinora was off the island for the first time since then, picking food up for her mother.

Her shopping had been going well. She was in deep thought, pondering a book she had read. All of sudden she was pushed forward onto the ground when someone collided with her.

"Sorry about that. I was-"

Jinora used Airbending to get the dirt of her clothes and then looked up. Her gaze met Skoochy's. She was shocked to see him again, but looking right into those green eyes made her remember seeing them in her dreams over the past week. Familiar, but untouchable, why didn't she remember them?

Skoochy tipped his hat. "Well, look who it is. How's it been hanging?"

Coming back to herself, Jinora said, "Umm, okay."

Just then Jinora heard what sounded like policemen running through the market. They seemed to be searching for someone since they were looking under stands and around corners. Jinora had a funny feeling she knew who they were chasing.

Noticing the police, Skoochy pulled her aside into an alley.

Jinora quirked an eyebrow. "Are those police friends of yours?"

Skoochy gave her a sneaky smile. "In a matter of speaking."

Jinora rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

"Wait, no, it wasn't like that… Just a bit of a miss understanding. Honest. It was my friend who did it. I told him it was a bad idea, but I was there so they went after me."

Jinora huffed, not even wanting to know what happened. "I'll hold you to your word then."

"Alright then." He sat down on the cold alley ground beckoning her to do the same.

"So, how's that pocket watch of yours? No one trying to steal it, I hope." He grinned.

"Not lately."

There was a moment of silence as Skoochy studied her. Then he asked, "I forgot to ask last time, how old are you?

"Sixteen," Jinora said, still not looking at him. "You?"

"Eighteen. So still reading that book?" asked Skoochy, obviously trying to keep the conversation lively.

Jinora brushed the air. "Ha, I've read almost five books since that one."

"Hmm, wish I could read five books… what is this…what do you call it? Re-ad-ing, anyway, never understood it," he said sarcastically, giving her a wink that made it obvious he was fully literate.

Jinora could feel the corners of her mouth twitch.

After another long silence Skoochy asked, "Would… would you want to come to a party tonight? It's right next to city station in a big red building. Can't miss it.

For the first time Jinora looked at him full in the face, surprised, "Oh, well… I don't know, I'll have to check my calendar," even as she said it she mentally winced over how corny that sounded.

They looked at each other. Skoochy's smile growing wider and wider. Though she was loath to admit, something about his quirky self-confidence was appealing.

Jinora closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll come."

Skoochy stood up. "Great then, it's a date—" He paused, his cheeks reddening. "Yeah well… see you tonight then. It's at ten."

With that he ran off.

Jinora could also feel hot red patches on her face. She wasn't very sure why she was going; he was, for the most part, a thug. But she had been getting very tried of Ikki bragging about how she got seven phone calls a day from boys. She was always smirking and asking if there were anyone interested in Jinora. Oh, she wanted to show her.

And… perhaps, Skoochy did interest Jinora a bit.

As Jinora went through nuts at a cart she thought about her father and how he would react to Skoochy. Ikki's popularity amongst the male demographic at such a young age had drawn her father to near heart attack on several occasion.

No, Jinora would DEFINETLY not become Ikki.

During dinner that night Jinora planed to slip in that she was going out.

"Hey, Dad, Mom, I'm going to be… going out for a while tonight." She looked up from her plate. And as she looked at her parents she knew she couldn't tell them the truth. "Just… wanted to do some reading at the library."

Jinora glanced at Ikki, who wore a knowing look on her face.

However, their father seemed unfazed. "All right, Jinora, have fun," he said going back to his food.

Ikki looked irritated, dad almost never told Ikki she could go out, and if he did, he would usually follow her around.

After dinner Jinora put on one of her only non-Airbending outfits and right before she left, gilder in-hand, Jinora turned around seeing Ikki leaning on the door, smirking.

"You know, sis, if I didn't know you better I would think you're going on a date."

Jinora blushed. "Just mind your own business now, Ikki. I'll see you later."

Without looking back, she flew into the awaiting sky.

Authors note: Well hope you liked it, ill keep writing chapters if people want them :) so review


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is in Skoochy's POV

Skoochy sneaked through the streets and alleys still sure the police we're looking for

him. Finally he saw the big red building, which he called home… well if you could call it a home anyway.

As he approached the house he chuckled to himself. He probably shouldn't have told Jinora the house was red because it wasn't it was so old that the paint had worn away.

He knocked on the door three times.

A voice came from behind it, "What color are my socks."

Skoochy grinned, "You don't wear socks."

The door bolted open to show a huge boy standing there.

"Hey, Tig," said Skoochy, looking around. "Is she here? Because if she is I'm going to kill her!"

A very seductive voice came from the other room, "Oh no, please, don't hurt me." Violet came walking in.

Skoochy huffed, "You know, Violet, that was a really stupid move you pulled back there. I almost got caught."

She waved her hand airily. "Oh please, he was so fat he wouldn't have even noticed. That is if you hadn't chickened out."

"It wasn't that I was being chicken. I saw the police officer coming so I bolted," Skoochy said. Losing his usually sneaky smile.

"How noble of you." She walked over to him. Fixing his hair, "It's ok though, I forgive you." She said in her puppy voice.

But he wasn't paying attention to her. Just then he heard the voice of Leon.

"Guys in here"

They all moved into the room.

"So," Leon said, "Did you convince the triple threat triad thug to come, Violet?"

She gave him a little smile. "Of course I did."

"Excellent, if we can get some information out of him tonight the Agni Kai's will pay a fortune."

Skoochy coughed "I thought… I should mention something."

Everyone turned to him. "Yes."

"That little mess up of yours, Violet, it wasn't a complex waste. I ran into the Airbender again, Jinora, and I got her to come to the party tonight," he said, unable to hide the happiness he felt about going with her.

They all looked at him, shocked.

Tig shook his head. "Man, you're crazy. Her father is one of the most powerful people in town and he'll probably hang you if he found out."

Violet looked like she smelled something nasty in the air. , "Hrmmp, probably would go running to the police if you touched her hand." She gave a nasty laugh.

Leon nodded in agreement, "Nasty little rich girl. Probably will come down here tonight and tell as how she wants everyone to be happy and at peace as she sits there living it up, that little—"

"That's enough!" Skoochy had his back turned to them he was fuming. "Just drop it."

There was silence. He felt everyone staring at him from behind.

Leon spoke up, "Remember what we agreed on a week ago… if you saw her again, right?"

Skoochy closed his eyes not wanting to face him; Leon put his hand on his shoulder.

"We need information. She could tell as enough to keep us going for a while. That on top of the information we're getting out of the tirades. We wont even have to do this any more. So how about it? One last go?"

Skoochy felt guilt bobbling. The thought of seeing the look on her face if she found out and seeing her eyes turn red… Skoochy didn't know what it was about her eyes, but something about them when they weren't pouring over a book.

"Skooch? You with as?" asked Leon.

Skoochy came back to earth and turned around. "I don't think she really knows anything. She's only his daughter.

Violet walked over to him, "Even so, I'm sure she might have heard something useful to us. And, after all, if you get to know her, who knows what she'll share with you." said Violet, looking at him with those intense golden eyes.

"Alright, yeah…" His shoulders slumped and he looked away from her, hating the feeling bubbling in his chest. This wasn't the reason he invited her. Even if they were starving, he hated to take advantage of her. "I guess I'll do it."

Leon clapped his hands. "Well then, we better get this place ready for tonight!"

Skoochy felt the guilt inside him boiling worse then ever, but he had to do it. He couldn't let this opportunity slide. These teenagers were like his family and a little guilt shouldn't stand in the way of food for those who'd stuck by him through thick and thin. He lay down on a couch trying to rid himself of his conscience.

Skoochy remembered a time when he was a kid when he would have never been feeling guilty about something like this, but lately he wanted more. He was nearly an adult now. He was tried of living like this, stealing, and cheating, and… hurting people he cared about…

Skoochy closed his eyes. Just one last time and we're done, he told himself.

But as he opened his eyes looking into the hole in the ceiling he thought back to something Jinora had said_, "Well, I think there are better ways."_

Skoochy breathed deeply. "Not for me."

Authors note: And so the plot thickens Thanks a lot everyone for your great feedback, keep it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Skoochy waited near the door for Jinora to arrive. The party was in full swing now and every street rat in town was there and then some.

He saw Violet chatting up the triple threat triad thug, batting her eyelashes seductively while leaning into him. Skoochy rolled his eyes.

Skoochy leaned against the wall, not being part of the party, just glancing at the door expectantly every once in a while. He didn't like waiting. It gave him more time to think about what he was doing-Which was bad.

Finally he heard a timid knock and rushed over to open the peep window in the door. His heart did a little summersault when he saw it was Jinora.

Hitching up a grin he opened the door. He bowed. "You're a fun surprise. Didn't think you would—"

"Come?" Jinora finished for him, blushing. "Me neither."

There was an awkward silence. Why did he always have to lose his voice around her when usually talking was what helped him survive? He could schmooze and con anyone—except Jinora.

Looking for something neutral, he asked, "So umm… would you like a drink?"

She looked hesitant. "Well… what is it?"

Skoochy smiled. "Turtleduck droppings."

Jinora quirked an eyebrow.

"Just a little joke." Skoochy laughed. "It's just Leechi juice. Here, follow me."

He pulled up two chairs in a corner of the room and sat, beckoning her to do the same.

Skoochy bucked up, deciding it was time to do it. "So, what's it like being the daughter of the councilmen? You must hear a lot of secret things."

She shrugged. "It's not all that special, certainly not as exciting as you might think. As for secret plans… he doesn't really talk about work at home. But I do pick up things every once in a while."

Skoochy was trying his best to avoid her gaze, but something about her compelled him to look. "Hmm, like what type of—" His voice drifted off as their eyes met.

He blinked and couldn't stop himself from laughing self-consciously. He had only known this girl for a week and she was already getting to him.

Jinora frowned at him in concern. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just think you're a bad influence on me," he said, shaking his head at himself. "I'm starting to develop a conscience and that's a weakness guys like me can't afford."

After that Skoochy stopped trying to get information out of her. The thought of taking advantage of her left a sinking feeling in his gut that was more uncomfortable than hunger, which was saying something. Skoochy had been hungry many times and it was decidedly unpleasant.

Surprisingly, he enjoyed chatting about other things with Jinora despite having so little in common. All the while he tried to ignore the nagging feeling that told him this wasn't over yet. The gang at some point would find out he wasn't even trying anymore.

"So, what's Airbending like, anyway?" asked Skoochy several minutes into the conversation.

Jinora sipped at her drink. "Others might not agree, but I think it's great. Airbending is all about spiral movements, avoiding and evading, and you only use Airbending to attack in self-defense. Its. . . peaceful."

"That's funny. It sounds like Airbending is almost the opposite of Earthbending."

Jinora choked on her drink. "You're an Earthbender?"

"Yep," said Skoochy, smiling. It was apparent that finding out he was an Earthbender shocked her. He'd known all along they were opposing elements, just like water and fire and he savored the surprise. "I guess opposites attract sometimes."

Jinora shrugged, that familiar pink tint making her cheeks rosy in a way he found very endearing as she said, "I guess."

As they kept talking Skoochy realized that they had never talked for longer then five minutes and once he got her talking she seemed to warm up a bit. Gone was the intense councilman's daughter he'd met in front of the city station, leaving a friendly girl who was enthusiastic about a number of different topics.

"Okay, so he really thought that was a toilet? That's hilarious!" Skoochy wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes.

Then he heard the music from the old radio they had. The upbeat tempo just begged the partygoers to move and everyone started to dance.

"Hey, umm…" He looked at his feet, feeling his face heat. "Jinora, you wanna dance?"

"Oh, I would." Her eyes widened. "But, I don't dance… well… at all. It's not something I learned on the island."

"It's okay, I don't either. We can be terrible together. It'll be fun."

He held his hand out. Nervously she took it and let him lead her out to the dance floor. By the time they'd worked up the nerve to get out there, the music changed from upbeat to slow and lilting, the seductive melody luring the dancers closer together.

A little embarrassed, they followed the lead of the other dancers rather than stand out. Jinora put her hands around his neck and he tentatively touched her waist. As they started moving together Skoochy noticed she was light on her toes despite never dancing before. Graceful and gentle, she made dancing seem effortless and certainly made him appear better than he was because he hadn't lied to her. The fine art of dancing had always eluded him.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" he asked skeptically.

"No." Jinora said, blushing once more and tilting her head down to stare at his shoulder rather than meet his eyes. "But I've seen it done."

Something about being with her was effortless. Easy and comfortable, but exciting too. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to grow more enthusiastic the closer they got and the longer they spent on the dance floor. They didn't stop after the first song. They kept going as the music switched from fast songs to slow. Skoochy was almost sure she was using Airbending at one point, but even when the dancing was fast and high energy they kept eye contact.

And on their ninth song Skoochy heard a voice calling him.

"Hey, Skooch! Come over here. I need your help with something."

It was Tig.

Skoochy turned to Jinora, who looked reluctant to let him leave. He pulled a face of apology and after a moment she nodded and let him go.

He turned away from her feeling very light hearted, unable to suppress a smile.

Authors note: Sorry to cut it a bit short, next part should be up soon. Anyway make sure to give me feedback. Keeps me writing :) And thanks everyone for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinora watched Skoochy run off. Then something caught her eye, a girl was walking towards her. Curvy and tall, the attractive raven-haired girl had piecing golden eyes.

"You're Skoochy's friend, am I right?" Asked the girl. She had a very seductive voice, and she was looking down at Jinora like she was beneath her.

"Yes," said Jinora awkwardly.

The girl nodded, smiling wickedly, "Well, it's nice to see _another_ one of Skoochy's friends. How did you two meet?"

"Umm… He kind of stole my watch."

"Ah, classic Skoochy. He does that with so many _other_ girls," she said, shaking her head.

Something about this girl made Jinora's skin crawl.

"How did _you_ meet Skoochy?" Asked Jinora a bit more forcefully then she had meant.

"Me and Skoochy have been _very_ good friends for a long, long time. He saved my life when I was a kid and he took care of me after that."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Jinora asked with a lack of any real interest, "What was your name?"

"Violet."

Just then Jinora saw Skoochy running towards them. "Ah, hey, Jinora, I see you've met Violet. Hi, bye and all that jazz. Come here, I want to—"

"Skoochy, it's so good to see you," Violet said in a strange like puppy voice. "I wanted to talk with you about—"

"Jinora, come with me. I have something to show you."

Without acknowledging Violet once Skoochy pulled Jinora away.

As they walked to the other side of the room Jinora turned back and saw a badly suppressed look of rage coming from Violet. Without realizing she was doing it, she found herself smirking back at Violet.

Skoochy led her through several levels of the building until they were on the roof and Jinora's mouth fell open. Even if the entire place was run down in appearance and on the verge of collapse, the view was spectacular. Something about the bustle of the city from above and the hum of light and energy spoke to her when she was looking down on it. She imagined a very carefree life, with no rules or obligations for Skoochy.

On the edge of the rooftop Jinora spotted what seemed to be a tent, complete with a balcony propped by Earthbending. This must be where he slept and seeing this private place resonated with her. She pulled away from him, intent to explore and discover more about this very interesting street rat who was hard to forget.

* * *

Skoochy smiled. "So what do you think? Pretty nice, huh?"

Jinora nodded. "This is were you live?"

"Yep."

She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down, fearless of the height. "I like it."

He raised his eyebrow, thinking he heard something condescending in her voice. He knew it was nothing in comparison to where she lived. "Well, we can't all live on private islands.

She turned to him, giving him a surprised look. "I said I liked it."

"I know it's a rat hole." He looked away from her. "But, you get used to it. Having a tent to keep you dry feels like a luxury, 'cause believe me, it's hard knocks to be without one."

He sat down on the edge of the balcony next to her, their legs dangling over the edge.

Jinora turned to Skoochy, giving him a doe eyed look of concerned. "Well… How… How did you—?"

"End up on the streets?" he finished and then shrugged, turning away once more. "My dad left me when I was a baby, and my mother…" he paused, still not looking at her.

Jinora put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched as if he was going to resist, then he settled into her touch because something about it was comforting.

"What happened to your mother?"

"She was killed. I don't know by who. We we're living on the streets and she told me to go find some food and when I came back… she was gone."

Jinora paused. "I'm sorry."

They looked at each other but it wasn't any normal look. It was a deep, personnel; Skoochy wasn't quite sure how long they looked at each other. He was only half aware that he was moving closer to Jinora for that matter.

Jinora started to lean in too, meeting him halfway as her eyes began to close.

For the first time in his life, Skoochy felt lighter then air, he could sense they were only a milometer apart when…

"Hey Skooch… oh!" It was Leon. He winced. "Sorry."

They both fell over in surprise. Jinora using Airbending to pop herself back up and Skoochy using Earthbending, though it was one of his less graceful moves. His mind felt scattered in a million different directions.

Still trying to recover, Skoochy looked angrily at Leon. His face was so hot from blushing he knew his freckles were probably hidden under the burning blush and he felt Jinora studying him, seeing his embarrassment. He turned to her, trying to keep his cool, "You okay?"

She looked down, her cheeks as red as his felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just lost track of. . . time," she said, then all of a sudden she jolted and grabbed her pocket watch. She stared at it, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh my gosh, I got to get home. My father's going to kill me." She pulled her glider off her back. "I'm in so much trouble!"

"Wait! When will I see you again?" yelled Skoochy, a sinking feeling of loss making his stomach ache.

Jinora turned around, the rosy patches on her cheeks making her face glow under the city lights. "Oh… well… I don't know… But, I've got to go."

And with that she flew off.

Authors Note: Well hope you liked :) review, next chapter should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinora flew fast through the cold night sky. Racing to return home, she was sure even right now her father was searching for her. Even with her worry she still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened over the last few hours.

How she learned of Skoochy's past and… almost kissed him.

It would have been her first kiss if it hadn't been for his stupid friend getting in the way.

Jinora now saw the island in the dark mass of sea. And after a minute she flew right into her room through the open window.

As Jinora brushed herself off she looked up. Ikki was leaning against the door in almost the same place she was at when Jinora left.

"Dad! She's in here," called Ikki, keeping eye contact with Jinora, and smirking.

After a moment of silence Jinora staring at Ikki with eyes narrowed. She heard her father running towards them and a second later he was there white faced and angry.

"Jinora, where on earth have you been? You should have been back hours ago!"

Jinora rubbed her arm nervously. "I'm really sorry, Dad. I… lost track of time at the library. I didn't even notice it was so late."

He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Your mother has been worried sick."

"I know and I'm sorry."

He seemed to consider her for a moment. "Very well, but don't stay out this late again, especially with the Benders-United revolution going on."

Jinora started to breath again and her shoulders relaxed with relief. It could of gone so much worse.

When her father began to walk out he suddenly stopped and turned around again. "Hmm, if I didn't know you better, Jinora, I would say you were on a date."

He gave a small chuckle, which was almost insulting, as if a date for his eldest daughter would never happen.

Ikki, still smirking at Jinora walked out as well.

Over the next few days Jinora decided going out to see Skoochy again was too risky due to the fact that her father would start to get suspicious, but it wasn't easy staying put. She did really want to see him again and found herself staring at the city quite often and neglecting her reading and Airbending to daydream.

After almost a week with no contact from Skoochy Jinora's heart was feeling down as ever, but one thing did cheer her up that night. Korra and Mako we're coming for dinner.

As they sat eating Korra talked about her and Mako's new house in the city. Even with Korra adding life into the house again Jinora still paid very little attention and found her thoughts drifting back to Skoochy.

Just then Jinora's mother spoke, forcing Jinora out of her thoughts. "You know, Korra, you and Mako have been married for almost a year now. When are you going to start having little ones?" she asked, smiling.

Korra and Mako looked at each other startled.

Mako recovered first. "Well… we were."

"We're thinking… of-" Korra stuttered, trying to finish Mako's thought.

"I really don't think this is the time for Korra to be rising children, Pema, not with the bending uprising now in the open," said Jinora's father.

"Yes, Tenzin's right. I have a responsibility to Republic City." Korra frowned. "I thought with Amon and the Equalists gone the city would be safe for a while, but now we've gone from an anti-bender revolution, to the United-Benders uprising now that all those extremist are coming together to oppose the new laws passed to protect non-benders. It just never ends."

Jinora looked down and pushed at her food. Jinora had been so distracted lately she had almost forgotten about all the unrest in the city. It had been headline news that the United Benders alliance was gaining strength and had resorted to attacking non-benders in order to stop the new laws, causing citywide panic.

As Jinora's mother started fighting with her father about how Korra could have children and still be the Avatar it hit Jinora that the United Benders Alliance coming out in the open lessened her chance of Seeing Skoochy any time soon. Her father would definitely not want her going out anymore, not with attacks all over the place.

After dinner Jinora hugged Korra and Mako good-bye and went to her room. Barricading herself in she just sat there staring out into the city with the thought that maybe Skoochy was looking back at her.

Authors note: Well there you go, next chapter should be up soon. Thanks everyone for your feed back keep it up.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the party and Skoochy found himself spending a lot of time on top of the roof. He sat on the ledge staring at air Temple Island from afar, wondering. He was thinking maybe Jinora didn't want to see him anymore or maybe she got in so much trouble. Perhaps she wasn't even allowed to leave the island anymore. Whatever it was he felt his heart aching to see her and it was slowly driving him insane.

Just then his friends came through the rooftop door. He spared a glance at them, "Oh, hey guys."

Leon sat on the ledge next to Skoochy. "So… Skooch, we need to talk."

Skoochy tried to breathe past the irritation. "What about?"

"About that Airbender girl."

Skoochy turned to him wildly. "What about her?"

"She's been going to your head!" said Violet bluntly.

Leon shot Violet a look. "What she meant was… Did you get any information out of her yet?"

Skoochy looked away. "Not yet…" He didn't like lying to them but he had no choice.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Right… You know Skooch, we're worried about you. You've been on this roof for days now just siting here."

"You haven't even pick pocketed anyone in a week," added Violet hotly.

Skoochy felt his cheeks heat. "Listen… just lemme alone. I've just been busy with… other things. That's all."

After a long silence Skoochy tried to change to subject and direct attention off Jinora. "Speaking of information, Violet, did you ever get the information out of that triple threat thug?"

Leon still eyeing suspiciously at him said, "Interesting you mention that. It ends up that it wasn't the Agni Kai's at all that wanted the information but… the United Bending Alliance."

Skoochy, forgetting his frustration with them momentarily asked, "What? Why would they want information on the bending gangs?"

Leon shrugged. "I've heard some things. I'm thinking that the bending alliance is trying to recruit street benders for their cause. It would defiantly give them the upper hand. There are a lot of us."

"But why would they need information about the gangs to recruit them? And I'll eat my feet the day all the gangs work together."

Leon let out a snort of laughter. "That's just what I'm guessing… The good thing about this is they want us to do more work for them and they pay _very_ well."

Skoochy narrowed his eyes. "What kind of work?"

Tig spoke up for the first time as he puffed out his chest the way he always did when he was trying to use his size to make a point. "They wanna hire me as muscle. Being an Earthbender and all makes me fully qualified."

Skoochy paused, looking at his friends in shock. "What are you guys doing? Working for them? They've been killing people—"

"We're not going to do the serious stuff. All we're doing is little things… you gotta do what you gotta do to survive. You better then anyone should know that."

Skoochy was bubbling inside with anger. "Yes, that's true, but …"

There was a long moment of silent as everyone waited for Skoochy to finish his sentence but the only thing that rang true to him was Jinora would be disappointed and that wasn't a reason that'd fly with his friends. Breaking a few laws or starving to death? The answer was a no brainer. Who cared if they were working for extremist benders? It was better than dying.

"Alright everyone clear out. We got work to do," said Leon over the uncomfortable silence.

Everyone except Leon left and Skoochy still sat silently on the roof trying to come up with a better reason to avoid the big payday.

He was still thinking about it as Leon scooted closer to Skoochy on the ledge and said in a near whisper, "I know that you haven't even been trying to get information outta the girl."

Skoochy looked away from him. "I haven't seen her in a week. How am I suppose to get information? And her name is Jinora."

"But we both know you didn't even try at the party and I'm pretty sure the rest of the gang knows too. It wasn't hard to miss that your attention was on other things besides the payday."

Skoochy said nothing and after a moment Leon continued, "Look, I hate to admit this, but this time Violet's right. That girl is getting to your head. She's distracting you."

Skoochy looked up at him. "Did you ever think there is more to life then stealing and cheating?"

He backed away with a snarl on his face. "Look, Skooch, we need you. So either let this girl go or start getting information out of her. We've taken care of each other for a long time don't let some float piece of Airbender ruin that."

Leon jumped off the ledge and stomped off.

Skoochy glared at his back until Leon slammed the roof door behind him. With the anger still throbbing at his temples he turned his attention back to the Island where he knew Jinora was. He wasn't going to listen to Leon. He wasn't going to stop seeing her and he most definitely was not going to use her just to get information.

As much as he loved his friends they just didn't understand. He'd survived too much to push away something that made him truly happy and he wasn't going to let the gang stand between him and Jinora.

Still looking at the island he made his mind up. He needed to see Jinora. He needed to know why she wasn't coming to see him. He needed a real reason to turn his back on the big payday and everything he'd ever learned on the streets about survival.

Going on his impulse, knowing that sneaking on the island may just be a terrible mistake; he jumped off the rooftop using Earthbending and started to heading to Jinora.

Author's note: Review everyone :)


	8. Chapter 8

Still barricaded in her room Jinora sat looking out of her window at the distant city. She was thinking about going to bed when she heard a thunk from above.

It seemed to come from the roof and Jinora looked up curiously. She was about to go out to see what it was when a face appeared in her window, hanging upside down, the person had dirty hair and a wide grin on his face.

"Skoochy!" Jinora gasped in shock.

She ran over as he climbed in. Without really thinking about it she hugged him tight, but then got hold of herself, and let go, feeling a blush stain her cheeks.

She finally managed to find her voice and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Skoochy waved his hand still grinning. "I wanted to see you."

"Oh Skoochy! That's so Romanic." Jinora found herself saying and found herself blushing worse then ever. "I mean, it's…um… it's good to see you."

Skoochy looked at her with a calculating face. "I also came to find out why you haven't come to see me at all."

"Oh… Well, my dad almost found out what happened last week. I wanted to lay low for a while, and… now with the bending revolution going on I don't think my father would let me leave the island to get Leechi nuts anymore.

Skoochy looked down at his feet. "That's too bad."

"But the real question is how on earth did you get all the way to the island in the middle of the night?"

Skoochy shrugged, giving her a mischievous smile. "I borrowed a boat."

Jinora looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I hope you're returning it."

"We'll see." Skoochy's smile grew broader, but when Jinora still looked at him sourly he finally held up his hands passively. " I'm joking, I'm joking, I'll give it back."

"Good… So why we're you on the roof?"

"Ah, that…I think your father almost spotted me walking on the island."

Jinora clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. I think he just thought I was a lemur or something. Anyway, after that I just ran on top of the roof looking for your room." He gave a little bow. "And here we are."

Jinora smiled. "It is nice to see you, but my father may come any minute so you shouldn't stay long."

"Whatever you say, but I need to know when I can see you again."

Jinora looked away from him. "I really don't know… like I said I can't go out into the city anymore."

Skoochy grabbed her wrists. "I can't be apart from you Jinora…I need you."

She looked into Skoochy's eyes, more than a little startled at the confession. Slowly Jinora loosened up when she saw the earnestness in his eyes, and her vision began to fog as her eyes started to close. They moved closer and after a moment, unlike last time, their lips met. Half stolen, wholly forbidden, it was unexpected, but no less amazing because of it.

Skoochy calloused hands wrapped around her bare upper arms, pulling her closer as they kissed. Jinora's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode inside her chest. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, a strange feeling of butterflies dancing around her stomach made her head spin and she found herself clinging to Skoochy to stay on her feet.

After what seemed to be several sunlit days, they broke apart with a jolt when they heard a snicker. Jinora wheeled around, still light headed, and laid her eyes upon Ikki, who stood at the doorway with her arms on her hips-smirking.

"Mmm, I definitely see why you like him, Jinora."

"Ikki! I'm going to kill you!"

Jinora started to stomp towards Ikki furiously, but then Skoochy's hand found her shoulder and he turned her around. "Jinora, I should go."

Forgetting her anger, Jinora said,. "Wait! When will we see each other again?"

He looked at her "I…" He eyed Ikki, and then whispered in Jinora's ear. "Meet me outside the place we met last time at two am tomorrow," said Skoochy, obviously knowing that Ikki was overhearing and didn't want her to know were the building was. "Not much is happening at that time."

"But I told you I can't come out anymore," whispered Jinora.

He smiled. "I guess you'll just have to sneak out then."

Skoochy backed away from Jinora, giving her a wink, and made courteous little nod at Ikki, then he jumped out the window.

Jinora stared at the window for a moment then remembered Ikki was behind her. She turned around defensively.

Ikki blew her nails unconcernedly. "He's cute, I'll give you that."

Jinora closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, since Airbenders were suppose to be cool and collected at all times. "Ikki, if you even breathe a word of this to dad—"

"Don't worry about it, sis. I wont say a word about tonight… but I may have to tell him about tomorrow night." Ikki said, seeming to savor the reaction Jinora was giving.

Then Jinora began to smile back at her and Ikki frowned. Jinora moved close to her and whispered, "If you tell dad or anyone about him, I'll tell dad about you sneaking off with that Firebender two nights ago."

There was a silence and then Ikki raised her eyebrows. "Tell dad about who?"

Jinora smiled. "Good girl. Now get out of my room."

Ikki turned around and left. For a minute Jinora just stood there in wonder, remembering every detail of what just happened between her and Skoochy. She never thought that's what it would feel like to kiss someone. No book could of prepared her for that since Jinora had read so many historic fictions.

Then Jinora remembered about there meeting tomorrow. She now had to decide if she was going to sneak out tomorrow. Her father would skin her alive if he found out, but she really did want to see Skoochy again. She wanted it more than anything.

Just then Jinora heard a small noise coming from the ocean outside.

She ran towards her window and looked out, spotting a small brown something in the water, moving ever closer to the city. Sneaky and cunning, Skoochy navigated the small boat moved through the dark water effortlessly, forcing her to watch until it disappeared from sight.

Authors Note: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter :) keep reviewing guys, next one should be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Skoochy snuck quietly threw the building, putting his cloths on as he tiptoed. He didn't want any of his friends to know he was going out.

He had just put on his hat and had the door knob in hand when a voice called from

behind him, "Where are you going this late at night, Skooch."

Skoochy swung round to see Violet standing next to the stairs… smirking.

Skoochy breathed deeply. "Oh, it's you."

Violet raised her eyebrows and slowly walked around Skoochy, studying him. "So tell me, Skoochy, were are you going?"

Skoochy stretched his neck nervously. "Oh well… just fancied a walk."

"Hmm, I see… you wouldn't be going out to see that brat again… would you?"

Skoochy felt a pang of anger at Violet for calling Jinora a brat. "Oh, what? No, course not…" Skoochy just realized something. "What are you doing up so late Violet?"

Violet started blushing. "Oh well… I came to see you actually. You weren't on the roof so I came to look for you." She said, moving closer to him, her voice low and seductive.

"Okay, then what's up?" asked Skoochy trying his best to keep Violet's mind off Jinora.

Violet gave a playful smile. "Well, you see… I have this bottle." She held out a bottle of what seemed to be alcohol she'd hidden behind her back. "And I was thinking we could share it, you know… on the roof… alone."

"Not tonight, Violet. I really do need a walk… but I'll catch you later."

Skoochy opened the door and ran outside. He didn't need to see her look. He was sure she was angry, but it couldn't be helped.

He shook his head as he walked away from the house. She just couldn't catch a hint, could she? She had been trying to seduce him for ages now. Skoochy knew she had a crush on him, and he just didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't feel the same way.

He always thought of Violet as more of a sister then anything, since they grew up together and all.

Just then Skoochy heard a swoosh from above. He looked up; putting himself in an Earthbending stance ready to fight.

"Hey, there," said a voice behind him.

Skoochy fell over in surprise. "Oh, hey, Jinora," said Skoochy, feeling his cheeks heat as he dusted off his pants. "You're early."

"I've been here for a while. I was actually perched on top of that buildings over there." Jinora smiled and pointed behind her. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Oh… course not. I never get scared," said Skoochy, embarrassed.

Jinora smiled "Mmm, I see," she said unbelievingly. "So… what did you want to do."

Skoochy hitched his smile back on. "I have some ideas. Here follow me."

They strolled together through the very grimy street; Skoochy couldn't help how strange they looked, two teenagers strolling in the middle of the night in one of the most dangerous parts of town.

To fill the void of silence Skoochy asked, "So, no one caught you going out?"

"Nope, well Ikki did, but I'm not counting her."

Skoochy grinned. "Yeah, what was the deal with her last night anyway?"

Jinora waved her hand, rolling her eyes. "She does stuff like that all the time. She likes messing with people. My bothers are the same way."

"So… she didn't tell anyone about us seeing each other then?"

Jinora chuckled. "No. Let's just say I have some… information over her." She paused. "You know, Skoochy, I think you're becoming a bad influence on me."

Skoochy couldn't stop himself from laughing and Jinora laughed to. He pulled up short and asked, "What would happen if your parents found out about as?"

Jinora stopped laughing. "My Mom probably wouldn't really care. But dad… he'd make a tornado big enough to destroy half the city if he found out."

Skoochy sighed. "That's too bad."

Jinora raised her eyebrows. "Why? Did you want to meet my parents or something?"

"No… well, if you want me to."

Skoochy didn't really want to meet her parents; he was even more scared of Jinora's father now, and wouldn't be upset if he _never_ met him.

They talked for several more minutes, then Skoochy spotted an old stop sign, which meant they we're where they needed to be.

"Alright, Jinora, I want you to close your eyes."

Jinora hitched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Skoochy chuckled. "Just trust me. It'll make it more of a surprise."

After a moment of her looking at him wearily she closed her eyes and let Skoochy guide her.

They turned the corner into a very grimy alleyway.

"Still closing your eyes. Jinora?" Skoochy asked while walking beside her.

"Yes."

Finally, Skoochy spotted what they came there for. "Alright." He put his hands on hers. "Open."

She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open. "Oh! Skoochy it's… it's beautiful!"

Jinora jumped into his arms, taking Skoochy by surprise, but he hugged her back passionately for several long moments before she finally stepped away and turned back to her surprise. Beaming she walked over to examine the life size statue of herself created from rock.

Skoochy looked proudly at it. It had taken a lot of time to make it. Carving the basic form was easy, but getting everything just right form memory was an art form not all Earthbenders were capable of.

"How on earth did you…?" Jinora seemed to remember something. She paused and then turned back to him with a smile "Being an Earthbender has its perks I suppose."

"You could say that. Been working on it for a week whenever I get the time."

Jinora eyed him, smiling warmly. "It's beautiful, Skoochy… but I think it's my turn to show you something."

Skoochy raised his eyebrow, "What could that be?"

"You'll see." Jinora pulled her glider from behind her back and beckoned him to come to her.

Skoochy stepped back a few steps. "You want me to go on that… Jinora, I'm—I'm not a flying type of guy."

Jinora came over, pulling him towards her, shaking her head exasperatedly. "Come on, earth boy. It'll be fun."

Before Skoochy knew what was going on she had placed his hands on the back of the glider, and took off.

"AHHH!" Skoochy yelled as they soared into the night sky, going higher and higher."

Once they settled, Skoochy, who had been closing his eyes, opened them and saw Jinora below him guiding the glider.

"Having fun?" asked Jinora loudly over the wind.

"Jinora, I'm Earthbender! I need to be on the ground!" Skoochy yelled, shuddering, from a combination of fright and coldness.

"How about you open your eyes? I know you have them closed," Jinora said, a bit of amusement sounding in her voice.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked up. He gasped at the sight. Skoochy could see the whole city below him. It looked beautiful.

"This is amazing!"

Skoochy couldn't really see Jinora but he could tell she was smiling. "You get use to it after a while… but it is still very nice."

"Yeah, I'll say. This beats my rooftop by a long shot!"

They soared and zoomed threw the air for what seemed to be a lifetime, but then they finally landed on Skoochy's roof.

Although it had been one of the most amazing experiences of his life, he was very glad to be back on the ground.

"Well… I better be going," said Jinora rubbing her arm.

Skoochy ran up to her. "We won't be apart for too long this time, promise, even if I have to swim through the ocean to get to you."

Jinora smiled, looking down at her feet. "I had fun, Skoochy, more fun then I've had in a while."

They stared at each other. Skoochy was subconsciously leaning closer to Jinora. The next thing Skoochy knew their lips met as the first rays of sunlight shone in on them in a wonderful blissful light.

Authors note: Am so sorry for the long wait everyone, been very busy. Next chapter should be up soon, if it isn't I'm sure I'll have a few new short story's up, so check my profile! Thanks for all the great reviews keep them up :)

Also On a last note, I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is up just email me at christracy19 at gmail, or message me :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was dinnertime and Jinora sat fiddling with her food. While her family talked, she stared at the wall reliving a very nice date she had gone on with Skoochy the previous night. She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like he'd dug a place in her brain and made a home there.

It had been a five days since Jinora took him riding on the glider and she had managed to see him three more times since then. Each of which were memorable occasions. Being with him was fun and effortless and she found herself counting the minutes until she got to see him again.

Jinora's daydreaming was interrupted by her father. "Jinora, are you listening to me?"

Jinora blinked. "Oh, yes… what did you say again?"

He breathed deeply. "I was saying that we're going to a party tomorrow night at town hall."

"Wait… Will that Lee be there?"

He nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

Jinora's mother smiled fondly. "I like that boy. He's so nice."

Jinora stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She disliked Lee. Everything about him grated on her nerves. He was the son of the Fire Nation counsel member and that high social position had made him arrogant, snobbish, and rude, at least to Jinora. His attitude was always much different around adults. Even more than his two-faced personality, there was something about him that always made her feel a little nervous, but her parents thought he was an angel and we're always trying to set them up.

After a moment it hit Jinora like a ton of bricks that Skoochy was planning on sneaking to the island tomorrow night to see her. Jinora made a mental note to leave a letter for him on her window.

The next day when the sun had gone down Jinora put on her Airbending dress and breathed deeply before leaving her room. She wrote a quick note and left it on her nightstand, telling Skoochy she was going out. She apologized for the unexpected party and promised to meet up with him soon. Her heart was heavy and she hoped Skoochy understood. She hated that he was coming all the way out to see her and she was forced to stand him up.

Later that night they arrived at the party; it was in a large room with a beautiful chandler. However Jinora spent most of the time either hiding or following her father around and talking to important people. Around adults she felt less vulnerable to Lee. She kept spotting him in the crowd and did not want to be forced to spend time with him.

Jinora was just starting to enjoy herself when a tall figure walked towards them; it was Lee wearing a pleasing smile on his face.

"Councilman Tenzin, it's an honor." He bowed. "Ah, and Jinora, quite nice to see you again."

Jinora's Father smiled. "Nice to see you Lee." He paused then said, "Well I better go find your father. I have some things to go over with him. I'll leave you two to catch up then." He gave Jinora a little wink, and walked away.

"Wait I'll go—" Jinora's voice trailed away.

Jinora now looked back at Lee. His pleasing smiled was gone, replaced with a nasty superior grin.

"It's been to long, Jinora," he said, eyeing her with a strange looking in his eyes.

"Not long enough," Jinora mumbled to herself, Lee didn't catch it. Being around him was making her skin crawl.

"So did you ever get that book I had sent to you?"

"What?" Jinora chuckled cruelly. "You mean your biography? I never had a chance to read it…sorry."

He gave her another nasty little smile. "How about a stroll?"

Jinora breathed deeply "Fine." Her father would probably insist on her being nice to the little toad anyway. Might as well get it over with.

They walked and it felt like forever to Jinora, Lee talked the whole time about his favorite topic—himself. It was amazing how he never ran out of things he found fascinating about that subject. His arrogance and self-absorption was sort of awe-inspiring.

Finally, Jinora found herself fantasizing about crawling up on the roof of Town Hall and leaping off _without_ her glider just to get away from this jerk., They stopped at a courtyard right in front of town hall, it was completely empty but she wasn't paying attention. She was trying to find other things to think about—like Skoochy—just to keep her sanity and make this whole political excursion less agonizing.

There was a long silence as Lee looked at her and Jinora avoided his gaze.

_Think of Skoochy_, she told herself. Hoping to rid herself of the cold chill being so near Lee caused. Maybe then the revulsion she felt wouldn't show on her face.

"You know Jinora I _really_ have missed you," said Lee as he moved closer.

Jinora now backed away and said, "You know… I think am going to go back to the party—"

Lee grabbed her wrist. Stunned, Jinora turned around, yanking it out of his hand, snarling, "Don't you touch me!"

She turned to run, not carrying about politics, peacekeeping or national interest. He then ran behind Jinora, but she refused to stop. It wasn't until the brush of something hot hit her cheek that she turned on instinct. She was stunned, no one had ever used bending on her like that. To hurt her. She hadn't actually been burned, but she stumbled from the shock of it. Lee caught her, his big hands wrapping around both her arms as she turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. Jinora began to struggle, trying to force him off her. She was still trying to get past the shock that this was happening—at town hall—with her father and all the other council members a short walk away.

"Don't… make… me…. hurt you," said Jinora as she gasped for breath.

Lee was now holding onto her very tightly, kissing her passionately. Jinora, however, finally wiggled out of his grip only to be grabbed again. She started genuinely fighting to break free, the shock being replaced by genuine fear that raced through her blood stream and settled in her stomach in an icy wave of terror.

She could hear Lee laughing past the fearful throb of her heartbeat in her ears. However his laughing was suddenly cut short when hard footsteps against the pavement made it obvious they weren't alone.

He turned, releasing Jinora quick enough to make her fall and he was just plastering an innocent look on his face with a fist slammed into his nose.

Lee tumbled over in agony, cupping his face as blood spurted past his fingers. Jinora gaped up at Skoochy, seeing his face contorted in fury as he stood over the bleeding Firebender like an ominous shadow, dark and shaking in anger.

"Skoochy! What are you—"?

Skoochy Ignored her when Lee started getting to his feet Before he could stand, a rock flew at Lee's chest, knocking him back, leaving him gasping for breath, but he recovered quickly. Lee's eyes narrowed at Skoochy, making it obvious he saw him as someone easy to crush under his expensive shoes

Lee turned, throwing out his arm and sending a fireball barreling at Skoochy, but Skoochy dodged it with ease. With one last move of his arms Skoochy sent Lee flying into the air before he landed with a loud thunk on the ground.

"Well, that was easier then I thought," said Skoochy bushing his hair out of his eyes as he glared at Lee. "I guess you're only good at picking on pretty, trusting Airbenders, huh?"

Jinora was sputtering. "H-How? What? How did you-"

Skoochy looked at her giving a confused little smile. "He attacked you. So I took care of him."

"Well, y-yes, I mean it was very heroic of you… but how on earth did you…"

Skoochy smiled and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the letter Jinora had left on her nightstand.

Jinora ran over to him and hugged him. Her arms were still shaking and her heart was thundering. It felt so good to be in his arms. She felt safe and she clung to him, needing the comfort he always gave her. After a moment Jinora realized the seriousness of the situation. "Oh no! Skoochy! You probably shouldn't have done that! His father is Councilman for the Fire Nation!"

"What are you talking about, Jinora? Did you see what he was doing to you? That's not okay! No one's allowed to hurt you!"

"But, don't you realize he's going to tell everyone about us now!"

Skoochy shook his head, looking over Jinora's shoulder. Jinora turned to look too, still shaking in shock and seeing that unfortunately Lee wasn't there anymore. All that was left was a trail of blood.

Jinora closed her eyes. "This isn't good… Skoochy, we just don't do stuff like that."

"What would you have me do just stand by and watch you get-" He swallowed hard, as if just finishing the sentence was impossible.

She shook her head frantically. "You should have just gotten someone."

They looked at each other. Then they heard a scuffling of feet behind them and to Jinora's horror, her father came running up to them followed by a sobbing Lee, and several cops.

Jinora realized she and Skoocky were still holding each other. She jumped away from him and turned to the angry mob that surrounded them. "Dad, I can explain-"

Jinora could see her father's furious face. "Lee, what happened?"

"Him!" Lee Pointed at Skoochy. "He attacked me when I tried to defend her honor. They're working together! They have it in for me!"

"Dad, hear me out!"

"Jinora, I'll deal with you when we got home. As for you!" He pointed to Skoochy. "Officers arrest him!"

The cops were now moving closer to Skoochy.

"No!" yelled Jinora, trying to run to Skoochy but her father was now holding her back.

Skoochy looked angrily at the officers. With a snap he Earthbended them off the ground and by the time they got up Skoochy was gone.

Authors note: There you go guys :) And thanks for 50 reviews! Keep reviewing really does make me write faster.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a painfully silent ride back to the temple; Jinora's father did not say a word the whole time. The police we're still out looking for Skoochy but Jinora knew he was too sneaky to be caught that easily.

Jinora's father marched right in the siting room once they got home, with Jinora following quietly behind him. .

Then he turned around. "Explain."

Jinora breathed deeply, and jumped right into it. "Lee's the one who attacked me. Skoochy was saving me. He didn't—"

"B-but who is this Skoochy!" Jinora's father blustered.

"He's… a friend."

Just then Jinora heard a noise from behind her and wheeled around. In walked Ikki and Jinora felt her heart sink.

"I'm pretty sure Jinora and Skoochy we're a lot more then _friends_," Ikki said with relish in her voice.

Jinora started moving angrily towards Ikki. "Why you little—"

Jinora's father raised his hand for silence. "Ikki, what do you know about this boy?"

Ikki leaned against the wall looking at her nails. "I would tell you but… my head is just so cloudy with information. If only I got some fresh air… perhaps tomorrow night maybe?"

Ikki looked up from her nails to smile at her father. Her sneaky smirk diminished when her gaze met his. He was giving a bargaining was not an option look, making it obvious he expected Ikki to share what she knew regardless of her need for fresh air.

Ikki let out a nervous little cough. "Right then… Jinora has been seeing that Skoochy boy for weeks now. He's always sneaking to the island and—"

Jinora looked at her dad in amazement. "Dad! Come on, will you at least listen to my side of the—"

"Silence, Jinora, you will get your turn. Ikki continue."

"Well… I don't know much else." She paused, giving Jinora a grin. "They fancy each other."

Jinora paused in her raging for a moment, although Ikki had a triumph grin on, she caught a tinge of regret and apology in her eyes.

"Very well, Ikki, leave us," said Jinora's father, rubbing his head in stress.

Ikki looked disappointed, evidently wanting to stay for the fun, but slowly she trooped out of the room.

He then nodded at Jinora.

"Alright… umm." Now that Jinora finally got a chance to talk she didn't know what she was going to say. "Well, I mean… I have been seeing Skoochy. But we're not going out or anything, it's not romantic…" Jinora stopped, catching her father's eye, it was obvious he saw right through the lie.

"But that doesn't matter… it's tonight that matters. Lee—"

"Jinora, I want to know more about this Skoochy person first. Then we will get to the matter of tonight."

Jinora took a deep breath. "He's just someone I met a few weeks back. He's come to the island a few times, I'll admit it. And… I may have sneaked off the island a few times to see him… Okay?" she said this all very fast blushing madly.

He considered her. "Very well, now tell me about tonight."

"You may think Lee is a little angel but he's not! He's a jerk and he attacked me tonight! Kissing me and grabbing me…" Jinora's voice trailed away.

"Jinora, that can't be—"

"But it is! If it wasn't for Skoochy coming to save me… things could have ended much worse."

Jinora's father said nothing, looking away from her, seeming to contemplate her words.

Jinora felt the anger ebbing off now. "Dad, I don't lie very often… So believe me when I tell you I'm telling the truth. Skoochy saved me. Lee's the one that should be going to jail not him."

There was a long pause then he finally spoke, talking in a softer voice. "I believe you, Jinora, and I will see to Lee."

Jinora sighed in relief.

"But you're not off the hook. You've lost my trust. You have been sneaking around with this hoodlum for weeks now! And you have been going against my wishes by leaving the island on several occasions. You've… disappointed me greatly, Jinora." He paused, giving her a look of disappointment. "I thought I could trust you…."

Jinora looked down at her feet. For the first time she had no defense.

He went on. "You are not to leave the island until further notice. I'll have to take your glider away as well."

Still Jinora said nothing.

"And for now on I will be checking on you several times a night to make sure you're in the house."

"Fine," Jinora mumbled.

There was a long silence, Jinora peeked up and caught her fathers face. It unnerved her; never had he looked at her like that. It was a look of something like sadness mixed with disappointed on the highest level. It made Jinora want to break down right there and beg for his forgiveness. However, head held high, Jinora slowly moved to leave.

But before she did, her father came walking over. His face was softer now. He hugged her. "I'm sorry Lee did this to you. I'll take care of him." He let go of her. "Now go get some rest."

A little surprised at the change of character she left the room.

Later that night Jinora lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Trying to sleep was pointless; she had too much going through her mind.

Where was Skoochy now? Was he in jail right at that very moment? Jinora was sure the search for Skoochy would continue even if her father believed her. Lee would see to that.

Just the thought of Lee made her face red hot with anger. Jinora was sure he would wiggle out of trouble, being the son of such an important figure.

Jinora's mind went back to Skoochy. It would be almost impossible to see him now, her father would make sure of that. Although he understood that it was Skoochy who saved her, he still didn't understand Skoochy. He still thought he was a thief and a criminal… well, Jinora thought, he wouldn't be to far off with the thieving bit.

She continued to lay on her bed, thinking, hearing her father peek into the room every once in a while to make sure she was still there.

Finally sleep over came Jinora at the first rays of sunlight. With only one thing going through her mind…Skoochy.

Author's note: Hope you liked it. Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Skoochy felt the cold morning breeze brush against his uncovered body. He slowly got up from behind the pile of old boxes where he was sleeping.

He looked confusingly around him and then the events of the pervious night came back to him. He remembered saving Jinora, then spending the rest of the night running from the police.

In the end he crawled behind a pile of boxes and fell asleep.

_Just like the good old days, _Skoochy thought to himself.

Deciding it was time to head back to the house he snuck quietly through the streets, avoiding everyone. He had a feeling his attack on one of the counsel member's children would be headline news.

And sure enough as he walked down the street he spotted a copy of that day's paper in a bin. There was a badly drawn picture of him on the front page.

**_Attack on councilmen's son. _**

_Although details are still hazy, at last night's yearly get together at town hall there was an attack on Lee, son of councilman_,_ Zhao, we also hear that Jinora, daughter of Councilmen Tenzin was also present at the attack._

_Although we cannot confirm, our contacts have told us the attacker was a young man known as Skoochy, a minor criminal, who is connected to several bending gang actives._

_Mr. Lee has sustained several serious injures and is currently being treated by the top healers in the city and we have been told they don't know if he'll make it._

_The police have issued a warrant for boy's arrest, and the councilmen himself has offered up a reward for the capture of—_

Skoochy threw the paper on the ground furiously; he didn't want to read anymore. He knew perfectly well that Lee hadn't been that badly injured, Skoochy only hit him a few times.

Still huffing he kept moving and after another half an hour he was home. He opened the door as loudly as he dared. Right as he walked up the first step of the stairs there was a cough, and what sounded like an angry buzz came from behind him, it reminded him of a pack of bees.

He turned around to see Violet, Leon and Tig all standing up looking livid.

"Oh, hey guys…"

Leon held that day's paper in front of Skoochy. "Well?"

Annoyed, Skoochy, stepped down from the stairs and sat on one of the saggy armchairs.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" yelled Violet. "I've been worried sick!"

"Forgot being worried. You've nearly undermined our whole operation!" shouted Leon.

Skoochy avoided his gaze and rolled his eyes. He did not want to deal with them right now. "How did I undermine it? This doesn't have anything to with your precious operation. It's me who's got my neck on the line-."

"You mean our operation Skoochy!" interjected Violet angrily.

Skoochy saw the fury on Leon's face as his nose flared angrily. "Skoochy what we're you thinking! Attacking Lee! He one of the most powerful kids in town, and don't think we don't know why… I'm sure it had something to do with that Jinora bra—"

"What are you going to do then? Turn me in!"

There was a silence then Leon took a long, deep breath. "No… But your relationship with this Jinora is over."

Skoochy looked away from them, unable to help the low growl in the back of his throat.

"And if you don't do it, we're doing it for you," added Violet savagely.

Leon tried to catch Skoochy's gaze "We'll make sure she'll never bother you again—"

Skoochy jumped out of his chair and was now inches away from Leon's face. "If you touch her!"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

_"_Police, open up."

They all stood still, shocked.

Leon came back to his senses first and gestured franticly for Skoochy to go upstairs. Skoochy did it out of instinct, but he still turned at the top step and cast a glare at Leon.

Skoochy listened from the second level to the conversation. Leon being his quick talking self smoothed it over. The police got a tip off that Skoochy lived at the house, but Leon told them otherwise.

Skoochy retreated to his rooftop for the rest of the day. The only person that visited was an angry faced Violet asking him when he was going to get over the hag. He earth bended the door shut after that.

A day would turn into two days then it turned into three days until finally it was almost a week since the attack.

The rest of his friends started avoiding him. Skoochy guessed they we're waiting for him to get over his depression by himself.

The sun was going down and Skoochy lay on the rooftop staring blankly into the sky. He didn't know what he was waiting for. A part of him was expecting Jinora to come flying towards him carrying a book and raising her eyebrow like she always did when Skoochy did something bad.

Skoochy chuckled sadly to himself; he missed her so much it was pathetic. Just then an orange glimmer could be seen in the sky moving closer to Skoochy.

Skoochy sat bolt upright. No it couldn't be. It was just because he was thinking about Jinora; but there was no mistaking it. It was an Airbending glider, zooming ever lower to the rooftop.

Skoochy scrambled franticly fixing his hair and brushing dust off his cloths. Skoochy looked down to fix the buttons on his shit, but when he looked back up the person was gone.

Skoochy breathed deeply. It must have been his daydreaming running off with him again.

Just then a small cough came from behind him and Skoochy felt a gush of wind hit his back.

He swung around, but it wasn't Jinora. It took Skoochy a moment to realize who it was. "Ikki-"

"Yes! How many other Airbenders do you know?" Ikki rolled her eyes, looking very annoyed.

"B-but what are you doing here?"

Ikki breathed heavily. "Why do you think I'm here? My sister."

Skoochy shook off his shock. "How is she? What happened? Is she in trouble—"

"Calm your pants, she's fine… Well, for the most part anyway… that brings me to why I'm here."

Skoochy looked at her expectantly.

Ikki closed her eyes and it seemed every word was killing her to say. "She's very… depressed. I've never seen her in such a mood, and I think you're the only one that can help her."

"But how… Haven't you read the paper? They're still looking for me. I don't think it'll be that easy for me to see her… Why are you doing this anyway? I thought you and her were… I don't know…enemies."

She huffed. "It's really no fun to torture her anymore. She's just so depressed as it is… and she _is_ my sister."

"Right…. Well, how am I going to see her?" asked Skoochy.

Jinora looked at her nails. "I have some ideas."

"Like what?" Skoochy asked, losing his patience.

"Well… I think the simplest thing to do would be to just bring you to the temple.."

Skoochy felt his mouth hang open. "B-But I bet there are guards around the island now. How on earth will I even get close enough without being shot down?"

Ikki laughed. "We're not that pompous. We don't have guards. The only person we have to worry about is my father. He checks on Jinora all the time now. So it'll have to be a short visit."

Skoochy heart was racing. He was feeling happier then he had in a long time. "Let's do it!"

"Thought so," Ikki said knowingly. "All right, jump on my glider."

Skoochy was so excited he was only a little hesitant to jump on.

"Alright. Ready, lover boy?"

Skoochy nodded.

"Then here we go." And with that they flew off into the sunset.

Author's note: Thanks so much everyone for reading and for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming, they really do make me write faster :)


	13. Chapter 13

Jinora was kneeling at the window, looking at the brilliant starry sky for what seemed like hours. Finally her exhaustion overcame her and she rolled into bed facing away from the window.

It had been like this for almost a week now, just staring at the city for hours on end, before finally giving into sleep to meet Skoochy in her dreams. She didn't even read anymore.

All her attempts to reach him had failed and now she spent her days in her room locking herself away from the rest of the world.

Jinora started feeling herself drift into sleep when there was a whooshing sound and a patter of feet hitting the ground behind her. For one wonderful second she thought it was Skoochy then she heard Ikki's voice.

"Hey, Sis, how's the sulking going?"

Jinora grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her head. "Leave me alone, Ikki."

"Well, if you insist… come on, Skoochy, let's go back."

Jinora wheeled around so fast she fell out of bed. "S-Skoochy! How…What!"

And sure enough Jinora saw Skoochy through the mess of blankets. He was holding a hand out to help her, his face lit up with joy.

"It's good to see you to," said Skoochy, giving her a half hug as he pulled her up.

Without really thinking about it, and she had a feeling he was about to do it anyway, Jinora kissed him. After a moment he kissed passionately back, holding onto her tightly as if afraid to let go.

It was only the sound of Ikki's gagging that made them break apart.

Jinora thought her face would burn off her cheeks were so hot. "Skoochy, how on earth did you get here!"

"Talk to your sister, she's the one that brought me."

Jinora looked past Skoochy, staring in amazement at Ikki. "Y-You? But why?"

Ikki leaned on the wall seeming to regret this act of kindness. "Just tired of seeing you sulk around here… no fun to mess with you anymore."

Jinora felt a great affection for her sister. "Thank you, Ikki… but, umm, would you mind, you know… waiting outside. You need to keep watch and make sure dad isn't coming."

"With pleasure… I need to get away from the oggies anyway," Ikki flinched as she walked out of the room.

Jinora looked back to Skoochy and she didn't even notice they we're holding each other.

Jinora beckoned to the bed "Let's sit down."

"So," said Skoochy. "What's been going on? I haven't tried to contact you, or see you because, well… I thought there would be more security around this place. And I didn't want to get you into anymore trouble."

"Well, we've been trying to get you cleared, but it hasn't been easy. The whole council is in chaos at the moment, with the bending revolution and all… My dad told Lee's dad the whole story but he just won't listen… and I think the rest of council is on his side as well. So it may be hard to get you cleared."

Skoochy's face went hard and he looked away from her. "Yeah I'm _sure _your dad is trying really hard."

Jinora grimaced and put a hand on his shoulder. "Skoochy, I know what you must think of him, but… he's alright." There was a long silence then Jinora continued. "I'm so sorry… this is all my fault. Life must be so hard for you now… having to hide and all."

Skoochy turned back around smiling sadly at her. "Yeah, like my life's never been hard before… the only bad thing I've had to deal with over the past week is… being apart from you."

Jinora wiped a tear out of her eye. Why was she crying? She never cried. But as she stared into those large hypnotizing eyes of his she felt all her emotions spill out of her.

"We won't be apart for too long this time, Skoochy, promise, even if I have to swim through the ocean to get to you," said Jinora determinedly.

Skoochy smiled and reached out, using his thumb to rub a tear off her cheek. "That sounds familiar. Is that from a book of yours?"

Jinora smiled back. "No… actually, you said that to me once."

Skoochy was about to open his mouth when Ikki came running into the room.

"He's coming! Hide."

Jinora jumped off her bed looking around franticly. She looked back at her bed. "Skoochy! Under here! Get under the bed!"

He crawled under the bed just as the door creaked open. Her father peeked through the crack in the door. When he saw Ikki and Jinora we're both up he walked into the room.

"What's going on? Why are you two up?" he asked suspiciously.

Jinora felt her face go red. "O-Oh we're just, just—"

"We we're just talking about… you know…girl stuff." Ikki said quickly, faking a blush.

Their father rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Oh… Well… maybe you should talk to your mother about that kind of stuff…"

There was a long silence as he searched the room with his eyes. Then he slowly stepped out of the room saying. "You two better get to bed."

When the door closed Ikki grinned.

Jinora looked at her grinning back. "Nice one, sis."

"Thank you," said Ikki, giving a little bow.

Skoochy came from under the bed frowning. "I guess I better go."

Jinora looked down at her feet. "Yeah I guess so…"

Skoochy came up to Jinora pulling her face back up. "We'll figure something out."

Jinora nodded. "Yeah, I'll come and see you."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Jinora," Skoochy stared at her, concern shining in his eyes. "The city is getting pretty dangerous."

Jinora rolled her eyes. "You sound just like my father. I'm a master Airbender. I think I can handle myself."

When he still looked doubtful. Jinora kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Go. My father could be back any second. I promise I'll come and see you soon."

Ikki made an annoyed little cough. "Alright, can we get going? I don't have all night, you know?"

Jinora felt her hands leave his as he jumped onto Ikki's glider, then with a whoosh they flew away.

Authors note: Review everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Jinora moved quietly through the house on her way to Ikki's room.

Ignoring the, _do not enter_ sign she walked in and moved swiftly to Ikki's bed.

"Ikki, wake up… wake up," Jinora whispered, pulling the covers off her.

She moaned. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

Jinora breathed impatiently. "You said you would help me tonight, so come on and help me!"

After a moment of grunting Ikki got up and followed her back to Jinora's room.

Jinora had it all planed out. She was going to see Skoochy tonight. It had been a few days since their meeting and Jinora was tired of siting around.

Ikki rubbed her eyes. "You know, I don't remember agreeing to this."

Jinora glared at her as she worked at putting on her Airbender clothes on. "You said you would help me tonight."

"All I remember is being _blackmailed_ into helping you." There was a long pause as Jinora sent a pleading look at Ikki. After a moment Ikki rolled her eyes and said, "Fine… So what I'm I suppose to do again?"

"All you need to do is just feign sleep in my bed. All dad needs to see is my head," Jinora said as she pulled her socks on.

"Right… so what happens if dad goes into my room and I'm not there?"

Jinora waved her hand. "You always sleep with your blankets over your head anyway, so he won't notice. I stuffed some pillows under your blankets."

Ikki raised an eyebrow. "How are you planning on getting to… wherever you're going?"

"Going to use your glider," Jinora said distractedly as she fixed her hair.

"Wow, sis, got to give you props. You seem to foresee every problem… So what happens if dad does come into the room and, oh, I don't know noticed it's not you?" asked Ikki, smirking.

Jinora laughed. "Not worried, are you? Look, with the bending alliance threatening the council today I have a feeling dad will be too distracted to even check on me as it is. You're just here in case he does."

"Alright fine… but this is it. I'm done with your boy business after tonight and I don't care if you blackmail me."

"Fine with me," said Jinora, now unlocking the window.

Jinora opened Ikki's glider, and got into position for flight, but just then Ikki said in a near whisper. "You know, I'm really surprised, I would have never seen you doing something so… drastic like this. Going against Fathers wishes and all. Ikki paused leering. "You know sis… if I didn't know any better I would say your turning into me."

Jinora chuckled. "Not yet, Ikki, I haven't stooped that low."

Jinora couldn't help feel that Ikki had a point, Jinora would have never thought about doing something like this a month ago.

Jinora shook her head at herself, knowing she had to do it. _Skoochy would do the same for me_, she thought. Without another backwards glance she flew off.

"Now don't take too long, got it?" yelled Ikki behind her, but her voice was lost in the cold night air.

Jinora smiled to herself and zoomed close to the water. She didn't want to fly high until she got to the city. Her father might spot her.

It felt wonderful flying again. She hadn't in so long. Feeling that sense of freedom and having the nice cool air brushing up against her face. It was almost as exiting as getting to see Skoochy again.

After a long blissful flight she landed outside the big red building and took a moment to rest and fix her hair again. She wanted to look as good as possible when she saw Skoochy…

_Hmm. _Jinora thought. _I am turning into Ikki._

However she stopped with her preening when she heard a strange noise coming from the alley behind her. She slowly turned her head around. There was nothing there.

She heard another noise, louder this time, but it came from the alley in front of her. She snapped her back forward; again there was nothing there.

_What was going on?_

Jinora now combed her hair very gradually, listening, eyes narrowed. After a moment she heard a large bang. She chose the right moment to turn around. As there was a large boulder zooming right at her. She waved it away with Airbending.

She felt water being shot at her hand, another second later her right hand was frozen. The man who threw the bolder was now running at her. Jinora sliced the air with her free hand. He went flying into a wall.

Guessing what was coming she blasted air out of the back of her feet and she heard a thunk as someone was blasted backwards behind her.

She didn't wait to find out if he was unconscious. With a leap over the body she started speeding away. Jinora could see several figures out of the corner of her eye chasing her. Fire, earth, and water we're being shot at her, but Jinora used her training and was able to dodge them while running at the same time.

Moving closer to the building she slammed her frozen hand on a near by wall. She felt relief when her hand was suddenly free of ice.

Now with both hands available Jinora swung round and blasted the men high into the air.

Finally Jinora thought it was over, then she heard someone come from behind, and a second later someone grabbed her, shoving something over mouth. She struggled as she felt her hands get tired up.

The last thing Jinora remembered was a piecing laugh and then, darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jinora started stirring, her whole body aching with pain. What happened to her? She tried to move but her arms and legs we're chained to a wall.

The room was dusty and smelled horribly. All Jinora could see was a glimmer of moon light through the nearby-chained window shining down on the ground.

She was in a prison.

Just then Jinora heard noises beyond the darkness.

"Is that her then?" asked a man with a very deep voice.

"Yes, it's her. I would like my pay now." It was a girl; with a low, sultry voice.

The man grunted and Jinora heard the shuffling of money.

"Tat, tat, your looking rather piqued." said the girl in a humorous voice.

Jinora stared through the darkness, unable to see anything. Jinora heard the girl moving closer now. From the glimmer of moonlight all Jinora could see of her was a pair of piecing golden eyes that were narrowed at her in maliciousness.

Authors note: Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Jinora was still hanging on the prison wall. She watched as the figure was moving closer into the moonlight. The piecing golden eyes soon were accompanied by a pretty, smooth face and long black hair, which then stretched into a tall, curvy body.

"V-Violet!"

She smiled cruelly. "Nice to see you too, honey."

"What? What do you want from me?" Jinora asked while struggling uselessly against the chains.

Violet was now moving closer and Jinora thrashed more then ever. She didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Well, you see… I really don't want anything from you… It's the Bending Alliance who needs your help with something. I don't know with what though, but it doesn't matter."

Jinora's breathing was heavy. She stopped moving as Violet was inches away from her face now. Still smiling evilly Violet went to grab Jinora's face, but Jinora bit her finger.

Violet slapped Jinora hard. "You little brat!" she said, before clutching at her finger.

Jinora felt her face burn white hot, as if a welt were already growing on her cheek. "If… you… don't… want… me… why… are… you… here?" Jinora took deep breaths between words.

Violet glared angrily at her. "Don't you get it, you stupid little girl!"

Jinora stared blankly at her.

Now Violet's face curled in a savage grin. "You have been nothing but a pawn! That's all you ever were."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Skoochy _liked_ you so much? It sure as hell wasn't for your looks." She laughed menacingly. "It was all a scam. A game. He's been getting intel out of you for over a month! And now our payday has arrived. We've delivered you right into our employer's arms as a bonus and it'll be no more living on the streets for us! We're set for life." She paused. "All thanks to you, my sweet."

Jinora staring at Violet wide eyed and shocked. "Y-You're lying! Skoochy would never do that to me-"

"Ha, did you think… he loved you!" Violet broke down in endless laughter. "You've only known him for a month. He was never in love with you. Skoochy loves me… Don't you see? All you were was a pile of money to him."

Jinora looked down to the ground, her eyes burning as she fought tears. "No! I know your lying! And when Skoochy finds out where I am—"

"He's the one who made the plan to capture you in the first place! Just accept you've been conned, you idiotic girl! Move on. Not that you have anywhere to go."

Jinora fell silent. She knew it was wrong to believe anything Violet said, and that she was most likely jealous of her and Skoochy. But she felt herself doubting him for the first time and couldn't help herself from showing her confusion.

Jinora couldn't let Violet win; she knew she was trying to break her. She lifted her head bravely up, looking into the face full of evil joy.

"I don't believe you! I know Skoochy loves me!"

Violet shook her head amused. "Let me guess. He made a statue of you? Snuck to your house a few times to romance you? Told you his past? He's done that with dozens of other girls. You're no different!"

Jinora felt her face droop back down. _No! It can't be._ But even as Jinora thought this, Violet could just as easily be right. Had Jinora been so blinded by her first love that she truly fallen for a con artist?

Violet moved to Jinora, lifting her face up to hers. "Do you really think a man like Skoochy would ever fall for a spoiled, selfish, brat like you?"

Jinora now felt her emotions pouring out of her; she felt tears running down her face and knew Violet had gotten what she wanted.

"Well, I don't think there's anything more that needs to be said here." Violet moved out of the moonlight and Jinora heard the door opening. "Oh, and thanks again for giving as so much_ intel_."

And with that, she was gone.

(Authors note: Yeah, I know, I know. Really short chapter, but it needed to be in here. Anyway please review guys :) Let's try to get to 100!)


	16. Chapter 16

It was sunset and Skoochy lay comfortably on the rooftop listening to classical music. He didn't usually do this but classical music was Jinora's favorite so listening to it reminded him of her.

He also had several newspaper cut outs of Lee hanging on a long string. He threw rocks at them every once in a while.

Skoochy had a rock in hand and was about to throw it at Lee's face when the radio went fuzzy.

Skoochy looked at it curiously. But then the fuzziness was replaced by a deep male voice.

"This is a representative of the Bending Alliance. Two days ago we stated if the counsel didn't take actions to comply with our demands there would be serious consequences… And we have now followed through with that promise. Last night the eldest child of councilmen Tenzin was captured, Jinora—"

It was like being thrown into a boiling hot vat of Lava, but not able to die. Skoochy only dimly heard the rock he was holding fall to the ground. This couldn't be true… It couldn't be!"

"The counsel will have 48 hours to meet our demands, or the girl will suffer… dire penalties. Also we will continue taking counsel members children once a day until what we want is given… Consider what I've said."

The radio went fuzzy again, Skoochy didn't even notice though. He tried to get up but he found his legs weren't working; he fell to the ground with a crash.

He lay there on the ground paralyzed. Was this his fault? He warned Jinora not to come to the city but she probably didn't listen to him.

_She might have just been captured at the Air temple._ But even as Skoochy thought this he knew it couldn't be. The Air temple was well protected. Either way there was something fishy going on with Jinora's capture and he had a feeling it was partly his fault.

Muscling all his strength he got up and hurried to the rooftop door. Skoochy rushed down the stairs, his heart beating fast and his hands shaking. He was almost to the bottom when he heard Jinora's name being said.

He stopped himself just in time; all his friends hadn't seem to notice him. Skoochy slowly walked back up to hide himself, listening closely.

"So you've set her straight then?" asked Leon.

Skoochy saw Violet give a grin. "Of course." She said in her most seductive voice. "I don't think she'll _ever_ bother us again… well, that's if she even lives."

Leon looked at his food thoughtfully. "Hmm, I don't know, good chance they'll kill her if the council doesn't follow through, not our problem though. Either way, she's out of Skoochy's hair and we'll have our best conman back.

Violet raised her eyebrow. "That reminds me. Are we giving him a cut of the profits that we got for the girl?"

"I don't think so. He didn't really help as at all and… let's face it he'd pick up on what's going on if a huge pile of money fell out of the sky. Probably best to keep the money quiet for now."

"Speaking of money," came Tig's slow, deep voice. "I'm going to the alliances base in a few minutes for guard watch. They're paying me big bucks."

Leon nodded approvingly.

Skoochy looked away. He felt like he would run out and start attacking them if he stayed. He tiptoed back up the stairs not wanting to be caught, but he couldn't help himself from grinding his teeth, and stomping hard on several parts of the stairs.

When he got up to the rooftop he grabbed the first thing he could reach, which in this case was an old chair. He threw it furiously across the rooftop. Then he kicked his radio. It broke apart but Skoochy didn't care.

All he cared about now was saving Jinora, even if it meant losing his ex-friends or a few meaningless items. Skoochy paused in his raging. He had to calm down and stay focused, even if his friend's betrayal and Jinora capture was shaking him to his foundation. He breathed deeply and began to think how he was going to rescue Jinora.

But how was he going to save Jinora? He didn't even know where she was. He looked miserably into the night sky then remembered what Tig said.

_I'm going to the alliances base in a few minutes for guard watch. They're paying me big bucks._

_Well,_ Skoochy thought._. That solves that problem."_

His full on rage was now being mixed with something like sadness and fear and it was all bobbling inside of him. How could his own friends do this to him? Do this to Jinora?

What was happening to Jinora this very minute? Was she being tortured at that moment all because of him?

_All because of me…_ It made sense now. It really was all his fault. If he had never met Jinora, or realized what was going on with his friends, she wouldn't have ever been kidnapped…

Skoochy felt a strange burning sensation he rarely ever had. His eyes got hot and a moment later he felt tears steaming down his face. He was interrupted when the door opened behind him. Rubbing his eyes he wheeled around.

It was Leon; he walked in slowly studying Skoochy. "Evening…"

Skoochy looked at him, and he looked at Skoochy.

_He knows_. Skoochy thought.

Leon's intense look turned into a sad smile. "You may want to be quieter on the stairs next time. I had a feeling you overheard our little conversion."

Skoochy felt his eyes burn white hot and his arms were shaking. "You bastard!"

Words we're no longer any use. He ran towards Leon, fists raised. Still smiling Leon dodged his first punch with ease, but he wasn't so lucky the second time.

Skoochy's fist made contact with the side of his face; Leon landed on the ground with a loud bang. Skoochy Earthbended a large rock out of the floor and was just about to throw it at him when he felt someone jabbing at him several times on the back. Skoochy fell to the ground partially paralyzed. He was chi blocked. He couldn't move and he couldn't bend.

Leon was breathing deeply as he got to his feet. "Thanks, Violet, how did you know?"

"I guessed," she said plainly. "Sorry, Skoochy. I didn't want to do that." And she really did sound sorry.

Skoochy's teeth were barred. "I trusted you! Trusted both of you! How could you do this?"

Violet struggled to lift Skoochy up, his large frame too much for her when he was still unable to move. Still she managed to force him to face Leon.

"Sorry, mate, it was for your own good. We need you back on the team and the girl was getting in the way of things," Leon said grimly.

Skoochy let out mirthless laugh. "Do you really think I'm going to be on the team again? Are you crazy!"

"Well… you won't have much of a choice."

"What do you—" Skoochy began.

"You see… I picked up a very interesting artifact a while back. Bought it off an old Dai Li agent. He said it had the power to brainwash people and block certain areas of memory. It's downstairs."

Skoochy breathed deeply. 'Y-you wouldn't—"

"Oh, yes, I would. In a matter of minutes you won't even know that girl ever existed… and it's for your own good. I really didn't want to have to do this… but I have no choice now. You know too much."

"Look on the bright side, Skooch," said Violet, whispering in his ear. "You'll also find you're going to fall madly in love with me and we can live together like it was always meant to be."

"No!" Skoochy yelled.

Leon was now moving closer to Skoochy, but he stopped when a voice came from above.

"Sorry, but there's not going to be any brain washing today."

With a whoosh Ikki came flying down like a bird hunting for prey. Leon whipped around, but it was too late. He was lifted far off his feet. He landed hard on a stack of metal barrels. He didn't get up again.

Violet let go of Skoochy and dashed for the door, but she was Airbended up side down and thrown against the metal door before she could open it. She landed with a dull thud and slumped forward—out cold.

There was a moment of silence as Skoochy fought the paralysis, while trying to lift himself off the ground. "Ikki, I don't know when I've been happier to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy, let's go. I'm banking on you to know where my sister is," said Ikki, looking anxious and worried. "Do you know where she is?"

Skoochy got up slowly, still affected by the chi blocking. "Not exactly, but I know how to find her."

"Well, let's go. I cannot tell you how hard it was to get off the island. If my father is tailing me we're _all_ done for. We need to move now!" Ikki got back on her glider getting ready for flight.

Skoochy rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Ikki… you're not coming…"

Ikki stopped and looked around, glaring at him. "What do you mean I'm not coming?"

"Well… You're just a kid and… if anything happened to you—"

Ikki put up a hand for silence. "Just stop talking. I'm coming. She's my sister and… let's just say if you don't let me come… I don't know… I may just turn you into the police?"

Skoochy hesitated then said, "Alright. Fine Let's go."

He quickly hopped on the back of Ikki's glider.

Ikki nodded at him, he nodded back and with that they we're off.

"Alright, so… how do we find this place?" yelled Ikki over the howling winds.

Skoochy searched the streets. "There!" He pointed to the very small, yet, unmistakable figure of Tig walking down the street. "Just follow that guy. He'll lead us straight there."

Skoochy took a moment to stare at the large moon shining over the city. With the hope that maybe Jinora was looking at the moon too Skoochy whispered, "I'm coming, Jinora."

Authors note: Well this chapter was the longest yet so lets hope this makes up for the last one being so short :) Also thanks everyone so much for 100 reviews! And I hope your all enjoying the story.

On a last note just to answer some ones question, no I do not have a twitter, but I do have a Tumblr, it's christracy19.


	17. Chapter 17

They rode fast through the cold night sky, making sure to stay high to avoid being seen.

Finally on the outskirts of the city Tig sneaked through a bushel of trees and seemed to be heading to a small warehouse.

"This must be it. Land behind those trees," Skoochy said over the winds.

With a surprising amount of silence Ikki landed right behind a large oak tree. They peeked around it and watched Tig enter the building that had two large guards posted at the front.

Skoochy closed his eyes, and knew the time had come. "Ikki… you've got to go." Ikki opened her mouth in protest, but he held up a hand. "Stop, just listen. You can't come with me, Ikki. This is one of those things where we could be…." Skoochy looked at his feet.

Ikki rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine—"

"It's not just that! I'm going to need you to warn the police, and tell them where this place is. So if I fail… there'll be back up."

Ikki perched her lips seeming to consider him. After a moment she finally opened her glider once again. "Try not to die, please. The last thing I need is Jinora mourning over you forever."

And with a soft rush of leaves she flew off.

Skoochy breathed deeply. If this had been a different situation he would plan it out, but since he had limited time he was going to be forced to wing it.

Skoochy looked at the large warehouse in front of him, calculating how far it was from him. Once he got a good idea he made a large hole in the ground and jumped right into it. He moved slowly through the hard, deep earth. If he did this right no one would even know Jinora was gone.

Just when he felt like traveling underground was the right idea he hit a large metal wall. He looked at it sadly. He had never learned to Metalbend, but he knew the general idea. Concentrating more then he ever had in his life he punched the metal.

The only thing that happened was his hand now felt like it was going to fall off. He moaned in pain and glared at the metal barrier. Upon further examination he realized that it wasn't metal but platinum. He had a knack for identifying precious metals, he knew platinum when he saw it and he was mad he'd just broken his hand on it. Worrying over Jinora was making him sloppy.

_Right,_ Skoochy thought furiously. He looked above… _Up it is then._

Taking a deep breath he bent the earth up from under his feet and start blasting a way through the top. It was like an underground elevator. A moment later he felt the cold night breeze touch his face and he flew into the air landing on the earth.

He picked himself up at the right second because a moment later a huge rock was blasted were he was just at.

It was the two guards. One of them went for a phone. Skoochy quickly flung a rock at it blasting it into pieces.

The guard turned around, scowling and sent another rock, Skoochy dodged it with ease. The other guard wasn't so fortunate though. The rock hit him instead, and he flew high into the air before crashing on the ground-out cold.

Skoochy shifted around looking at the unconscious guard. Just then he felt his hands stuck together with earth. He wasn't able to break free. Skoochy kicked the ground hard behind him and heard a yell and then a thunk.

Both guards were knocked out. Skoochy panted, but he had no time to waste, Jinora could be in serious trouble right now. He opened the small warehouse door and sneaked in.

It was a dark large room with lot of crates easy to hide behind. Skoochy heard distant voices and spotted several small shadows but was able to avoid them.

He also noticed the Alliance seemed to be building something in the middle of the room. There we're blue prints and scatted metal parts. If Skoochy had to guess what it was he would say it was a harpoon.

He had no time to study it though. He quickly went down a narrow hallway only meeting a hollow eyed man who didn't even get a change to scream before he was knocked out by a rock.

Skoochy finally came to a large room but he ducked out when he heard noises. Peeking behind the wall he spotted two guards blocking a door and Skoochy smiled to himself.

_They make this too simple._

Just as quickly a frown filled Skoochy's face; one of the guards was Tig.

Only hesitating for a moment he sent two large boulders flying at them.

Skoochy had a feeling Tig spotted him because he ducked out just in time. His fellow fell to the ground, knocked out by the rock.

A moment later a large chunk of earth collided with Skoochy's chest.

He looked up to see Tig running at him. Skoochy acted fast, bending Tig's feet into the ground and his arms together. Tig had never been a good Earthbender.

Tig snarled, now trapped and unable to do anything, Skoochy was keeping too powerful a hold on the earth that bound Tig, for him to break free.

"Why are you here?" asked Tig in his low voice.

"I think you know why," said Skoochy in a surprisingly calm voice.

Tig said nothing as he stared coldly at him. Skoochy Earthbended a large rock with the hand not keeping Tig at bay. He crashed it into a hundred tiny pellets, and aimed them right at Tig. "Tell me were she is! Now!"

Skoochy watched as Tig's purples contracted. He knew perfectly well that if Skoochy fired them he would die. "Alright, alright, fine, she's in the door behind me. Take the hallway to the right. She's in one of the cells, but I don't know which one."

Skoochy let the pellets fall to the ground. "I'm sparing you in the name of our past friendship." Skoochy let Tig go and rushed at him, pining him to the wall. "But if you ever mess with Jinora or me again, it'll be the last thing you do!"

"She's probably already dead. They're in they're right now. They said they were going to torture her for information… then kill her." Tig smiled at the shock and fear on Skoochy's face knowing that his worst fears had come true.

Skoochy lost all self-control; he threw Tig onto the ground and was now pulling his arms from behind. Tig yelled in pain, and he started to hear breaking.

Skoochy let go just in time, returning to himself. He couldn't let Tig distract him.

Tig lay on the ground howling with pain; Skoochy got a rock and hammered it into Tig's head, knocking him out.

Skoochy swung back around looking at the door, Skoochy knew it would be moments before The Alliance found out what was going on. The door was large and made of platinum he opened it as quality as possible. But Skoochy was already hearing the noises of scuffling feet.

If he was to late… A part of him knew Jinora was still alive. Jinora was the type not willing to go down without a fight, And without further or do he ran down the long hallway searching for Jinora's cell.

Authors note: Sorry guys it's taken so long to write this, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Jinora had nothing to fill her thoughts as she hung there on the grimy wall. The only thing she had to think about was Skoochy, and what Violet had told her.

An inward battle was going on in her head; one side told her Violet was telling the truth, more or less, and she needed to accept Skoochy wasn't the man she thought he was.

The other half told her the relationship between her and Skoochy was real and Violet was just jealous.

Jinora's thoughts now drifted to her current situation. At first she thought someone was going to rescue her before the time was up, but a day had almost passed and there had been nothing. Jinora began to accept these might just be the last few hours of her life.

All her own escape plans had ended in failure, she tried to break free using bending, but the Alliance was now keeping her chi blocked all day long.

Just then Jinora heard footsteps, and the door began to open. For one wonderful second she thought it was Skoochy or her father, but then a group of menacing looking men walked in, led by the man with the low voice she had met earlier.

"Good evening," he said.

Jinora said nothing, determined not to play his little game.

"I'm here to… extract some information out of you. I am sorry to say the council has denied our demands so… I thought it would be good to see if you serve any final use to us."

Jinora lifted her head up high, eyes narrowed. "I know nothing, and even if I did, I wouldn't say a word to the likes of you." Jinora spat on his shoes.

One of the men came up and jabbed her hard in the side with an electric stick. It burned white hot. The pain was intolerable. Jinora momentarily blacked out, all the cuts and gashes she had got over the last day seemed to ignite and became a hundred times more painful.

She was panting by the time he let up; the area where she was hit kept burning. Jinora wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She refused to break. She would not give them the satisfaction of demeaning her.

The low voiced man cackled, "Hmm, let's begin then. Tell me, little girl, what does the council know of our plans?"

How was she supposed to know that? After a moment it hit her like a ton of bricks. They didn't expect her to have the information. He just wanted to toy with her before killing her.

"I said what does the council know!"

Jinora said nothing, staring into his cold eyes. He beckoned to the man with the stick.

Jinora almost let out a pleading cry as he jabbed her again. It was even worse then before. She screamed, shaking uncontrollably.

"I…don't…know…" Jinora sobbed through gasps of pain. The man simply electrified her again and she screamed. "I don't know anything! You're just going to have to kill me!"

"In due time, I will. But I think it'll be good for you to learn some respect first," He raised his hand.

The man removed the stick and the pain softened.

"I'll ask you again. What does the council know?"

Jinora just glared at him.

With a snap, two men came this time-both holding a stick. Jinora's head fell down, knowing this was the end; she knew she would be tortured into insanity, or madness. She heard the electric buzz coming from the sticks as they moved closer to her body.

She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing all her energy on not begging them to stop. Then a loud crash echoed through the cell. The sticks moved away from her at once.

There was a scuffling of feet, muffled screams, and several loud bangs, then an odd silence. Jinora opened her eyes, fighting to lift her head and look up. She blinked in shock when she found Skoochy standing in the doorway, white faced and furious.

Jinora blinked once more not able to believe what she was seeing.

_Maybe they hit me a bit to hard the last time. _

But there was no mistaking it now as Skoochy ran over, staring deep into her eyes. He brushed the messy hair out of her face gently as if he was afraid to touch her.

"Is it… really you?" Jinora said, almost pleading.

"Yes," he whispered as he ripped the chains off of Jinora's wrists and legs, using Metalbending. He growled under his breath. "Bastards."

"I didn't know you could Metalbend?" Jinora whispered, looking for an escape from the pain still pulsing through her body

"First time for everything," Skoochy said distractedly as he pulled her into his arms. "Jinora, I'm—This is-"

He seemed at a loss for words, but he was there and Jinora felt the tears she had been holding back spill out of her; she rested her head on Skoochy's chest as he brushed her hair softly.

"I-I didn't think you would come… I thought Violet was right about you…. I'm sorry… "

Skoochy lifted her head up. "I should be the one that's sorry… this is all my fault."

Just then there was several loud shouts from far away.

Skoochy looked at the door in panic. "We need to get out of here. We'll talk more later."

He turned to leave but a moment later Jinora swung him back around kissing him passionately. At first Skoochy was very resistant, seeming to deny what he wanted, but Jinora held him tighter and pushed his head closer to hers. He finally gave in, kissing her so powerfully he raised her off her feet.

The shouts were moving closer now and they broke apart.

"We should… get going," Skoochy said, blushing.

The blissful kiss had seemed to momentarily block the pain in Jinora's side, now that it was over the pain was worse then ever. "Yeah…" Was all she could say.

Skoochy, holding Jinora's hand, started rushing out of the cell. They ran down the hall for a short time until Jinora stopped. Clutching at her side, unable to bare it much longer.

"I can't… it… hurts too much."

Skoochy kneeled and lifted up her burnt shirt to look at the wounds on her side. His face contorted with fury. "They're going to pay for this!"

Jinora smiled weakly. "I appreciate your heroism, but we have a real problem here."

There was a slam and a rush of feet.

Skoochy jumped up ready for the fight. "You're right, we _do_ have a problem."

"Skoochy, let me." Jinora leaned on Skoochy; her hands up and a second later four or five men turned the corner stopping in their tracks.

Before they could do anything Jinora sent a huge burst of wind at them, releasing all her suppressed anger with it. They went flying down the long hallway and landed hard on the ground.

"Skoochy, we need to go!"

Skoochy, with a surprising amount of strength picked Jinora up cradling her in his strong arms. He ran fast through the hallways as Jinora blasted people out of their path.

This worked until they reached a large room full of crates. There was a large door partly open; rays of moonlight shining outside it. Skoochy ran even harder, bolting towards the door, but a large chunk of earth popped out of the ground from nowhere and made Skoochy fall over.

They both hit the floor with a crash. Jinora clutched at her side, feeling waves of pain hit her.

They were being surrounded by at least a dozen people. The people they had knocked over soon joined them.

"Don't attempt to fight," said one of them. "It's over."

Although Jinora couldn't see the man's face, she had a feeling he was scared and Jinora was starting to understand why.

There were loud shouts and bangs right outside the building.

Skoochy seemed to notice this too. "Looks like you have company."

There was an angry mummer from around the room. The man spoke again, "Kill them before the police break in."

Skoochy acted fast. He sent Jinora flying high into the air with a shot of earth and at the same time he sent a huge shock wave of earth all around the room. He seemed to use every ounce of energy he had.

Men went flying everywhere, blood splattering the walls.

Jinora balanced herself out before she fell to the ground using Airbending. She took a moment to look around the room. It was apparent that many of them were dead.

Then she spotted Skoochy. He was sitting on the ground, a pool of blood spreading out around him.

Jinora felt a shiver down her spine. "Skoochy!"

Forgetting the pain in her side-forgetting _everything_-she ran over to him.

Skoochy moaned softly. Both his legs were cut horribly and blood was gushing out everywhere.

Skoochy whispered softly. "Jin, go, before it's to late…"

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Jinora looked around franticly, she sprinted over to one of the men's bodies, ripping strips of clothes off him and running back to Skoochy.

Jinora quickly wrapped his legs with the rags. The blood slowed, but it didn't stop pulsing out of him.

"Come on, Skoochy, it's going to be alright."

She dragged him to the door despite his large size, but there wasn't much more she could do. Jinora was so determined to save him she was able to block the massive amounts of pain that covered her whole body.

However her side finally gave way and she fell to the ground, but they had made it out of the building. Jinora heard hurried footsteps, and a second later Ikki came sprinting over, lifting Jinora up. She was missing her normal smirk.

"Jinora, Jinora! Hey! I need a healer over here now!" Ikki yelled. She turned back to Jinora talking in a soothing whisper. "Everything's alright now. Dad and the police are here."

Jinora pushed Ikki away, looking at her now motionless boyfriend. "Skoochy!"

A young woman came running over water in hand. She reached for Jinora when she leaned over, coughing up blood.

"No, no, Skoochy! You need to help Skoochy. Don't worry about me! Get off!" said Jinora as she coughed up more blood. Waving the nurses away a she fell to the ground.

"We need to leave the area immediately!" Came a distant voice.

Jinora tried to fight Ikki's grasp, "We can't leave! Skoochy needs help!" Jinora began to get up, but Ikki kept her pined down. "Ikki, let go! Or I swear…"

"That's not a good idea!" Ikki paused, looking over her shoulder. "Dad's coming."

Jinora's father came running over; he didn't say anything but just fell to his knees and wrapped Jinora in a deep hug. "I'm so sorry, Jinora…" He whispered.

Jinora pushed him away. "Dad, I'm fine! Skoochy's going to die if we don't—"

"Councilman! We need to go!" said one of the many police officers that were now swarming the area.

Tenzin picked Jinora up and started moving towards a truck.

"Wait! What are you doing?" They started to move away, Jinora thrashed in his arms, trying to break free of her father. She couldn't see Skoocky any longer.

Ikki turned Jinora's face to her own "Jinora! They have him; I made sure that they had him. Just calm down."

"Bring me to him! I need to see him, I need to help him!" Jinora felt the pain in her side explode as she continued to fight her father for freedom.

The healer woman was running beside them as they entered the truck, she talked soothingly to her. "You need to settle down or you're going to black out!"

Jinora didn't listen. She kept battling her father. Her vision began to blur.

The healer woman was holding Jinora's face, yelling things she could no longer understand and a moment later, everything went black.

**Authors note: Thanks everyone so much for reading! Means a lot. Make sure to review, it makes me write so much faster :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Jinora smelled a pleasant, flowery scent as her eyes fluttered open, rays of morning sunlight shinning on her. She laid there for a moment then everything that had happened came back to her.

Jinora sat bolt up right, yelling. "Skoochy!"

She looked around the room franticly. It was a small room with white walls, but Jinora hardly noticed. She was still searching for someone who wasn't there.

Her shout seemed to have been noticed because a moment later Ikki came bursting in.

"Sis! You're up…about time." Ikki had her smug grin back on, but it appeared to be forced.

Jinora looked at her, blurry eyed. "Ikki… what's going on? Where's Skoochy?"

She started to move out of bed but Ikki pushed her back down.

"You need to rest. The healer said you need to be off your feet for at least two weeks. Had they treated you any later it could have been much longer."

"But, Ikki how is—"

"Oh, look there's Mom and Dad," said Ikki, with the tone of someone trying to hide something.

Jinora's eyes were narrowed, but she was determined to stay calm, even though she wanted to rage and scream for Skoochy.

"Honey," came Jinora's mothers voice. She leaned down, giving her a large hug, which Jinora only returned half heartily.

Jinora's father came walking up, a forced smile on his face. " I'm so—" he started.

"What happened to Skoochy?" interrupted Jinora.

There was a spilt second of hesitation from everyone in the room. Ikki, And Jinora's parents eyed each other, still wearing unrealistic smiles.

Jinora's mother pulled something out of her bag. "Look, I brought your favorite book—"

Jinora was tried of the distractions. "What happened to Skoochy? I know you're hiding something!"

There was a long silence where no one spoke. Finally, Ikki was the one to step forward.

"Well…you see…Skoochy is kind of…gone…"

Icy-hot fear washed over Jinora. "He's…he's…"

Ikki shook her head quickly. "He's not dead... at least I don't _think_ he is…you see he disappeared a few hours ago. He woke up before you."

Jinora looked down at her lap, contemplating. Skoochy would never leave her here. He would want to help her, to take care of her. Jinora came to the only possible explanation.

"He was kidnapped," Jinora said in a hollow voice, thinking out loud.

Jinora's father spoke after an awkward silence. "I don't think so… There was no sign of a struggle. I think the most logical possibly is that he ran away in fear of being arrested since there is still a warrant out for him."

He opened his mouth again, but closed it. Jinora suspected he wanted to say something demeaning about Skoochy, but thought better of it.

Jinora shook her head stubbornly "He wouldn't leave…he wouldn't."

Jinora's mother came over with a soothing face. "Dear…"

Just then one of the healers came walking in. "Alright, she needs some rest. You can see her again tomorrow."

Jinora's parents gave her another hug and started to leave the room.

Ikki, however, lifted her hand up, "Just one more moment."

Tenzin, Pema, and the healer nodded, leaving the room.

Jinora was looking at Ikki suspiciously. She moved much closer and said in a very low voice. "I know you planning something. Please don't go play hero and go looking for him. If I can sneak away I'll go search for him, okay?"

Jinora was avoiding her gaze, not wanting her eyes to give her away. "Alright…"

Ikki pulled her face to Jinora's and starred at her quizzically. She rolled her eyes, letting go, after a moment, stepping a few steps back. "Your such a terrible liar… Just like dad." She added as an after thought.

Jinora glared at Ikki.

She turned away and headed to the door. Right before it closed Ikki said, "Sis… Please… just let me find him. I'm pretty sure Dad's got the police looking for him too. I'm sure he'll turn up."

Jinora nodded solemnly, then Ikki left the room.

She looked at the door, crossly. Ikki may very well look for Skoochy, but she wouldn't be able to find him. Jinora needed to do this on her own. Jinora thought inwardly that, since Skoochy saved her, she needed to do the same for him.

The rest of the day was very dull and there was no news on Skoochy. Jinora just sat there, following everything the nurses told her to do. She even reading the book her mother had left her. But it was all an act. Jinora knew the nurses were watching her closely, having been warned, no doubt, by her father that she may try to run away.

At sunset, Jinora was allowed one more visit, so Mako and Korra came to see her.

Jinora tried to be relaxed and not show any signs of rashness, but after a few minutes of talking, Korra frowned.

"Jinora… I heard about your friend…"

Jinora evaded her gaze. The momentary distraction the conversion brought was gone.

"Do you… want to talk about it… because you know me and Mako knew him too," Korra said tensely.

Jinora unconsciously folded her arms "No… I don't."

Korra breathed, seeming to choose her words carefully. "Look… I've met Skoochy a few times he's tough. He'll be ok…"

There was an awkward silence, where Korra seemed to pinch Mako, because a moment later he jumped up in surprise.

"Y-Yes he'll be fine…Look, I've known Skoochy way longer then you have. He knows the streets like the back of his hand. Where ever he is he'll be able to handle himself, even if he's injured."

Jinora finally felt her nerves bust. "But no one seems to consider that he might have been kidnapped! How do we know he's not locked away in a cell or…" Jinora stopped herself, not even wanting to think about it.

"But really, Jinora, who would want to—" Korra began.

"I don't know! The Bending Alliance or his awful friends. I'm sure they want revenge."

Korra seemed to have no reply for this. After that, Korra dropped the Skoochy matter and talked about other things.

Jinora only half listened to her, still making plans for her flight that tonight.

Finally they got up to leave. Mako was waiting at the door, but Korra leaned in giving Jinora a big hug, whispering. "Jinora, please don't do anything rash. I've got Mako looking for Skoochy…So just stay put."

Jinora couldn't help but give an annoyed smile.

_It's like they all share the same brain_.

But Jinora still wouldn't listen. They were all acting like she was some little kid who couldn't handle herself. Admittedly she was injured, but Skoochy was most likely in more danger and pain then herself.

Korra got up, smiling hopefully.

Jinora nodded straight-faced at her. With one final imploring look, Korra left the room.

Jinora waited patiently for the hospital to die down. It wasn't till past one in the morning that things seemed calm enough for her to escape.

All the lights were off expect for a few dully glowing lamps. Most of the healers had gone home. Jinora slowly moved out of bed, closing her door quietly. She winced slightly as she walked, her side still painful. She hurried to take off her nightgown and quickly threw on day clothes her mother had left her.

She had just about opened the window when she realized she didn't have a glider. With an irritated huff, she slumped back onto the bed, thinking.

There was no way she could find Skoochy now. If there was even a Skoochy to be found…

Jinora thought about just running down the streets yelling his name, but she had a feeling her side wouldn't permit her to go very far. And not to mention she would likely meet unwanted people.

After several minutes she came to the conclusion that there was only one thing she could do. She'd have to go to Korra's house.

Jinora ran through the wet streets of downtown Republic city. She didn't dare stop moving, knowing that the pain in her side would make her give way if she halted.

Sneaking out of the hospital on foot proved to be much more time consuming then she had thought. It was already past two.

Jinora had considered going to the island but that would be nearly impossible at this time of the night. Going to Korra's house was her only hope, since she was the only other person in the city to have an Airbending glider. If she could just convince Korra to lend it to her or get Korra to take her on it…

Jinora paused in her thoughts, finally spotting the house where Korra and Mako lived.

She ran up the steps, stopping at the door. She felt her side starting to throb and she knew she wouldn't be able to run again.

She banged on the door; she waited for almost a minute. Finally, the door open and the concerned face of Korra looked down at her.

"Jinora, what are you—"

Jinora ran in, jumping into Korra's arms. "I-It's Skoochy… I know what you're going to say but I have to find him. I need your help. I don't have a glider."

Korra was shocked at this sudden outburst and she hugged Jinora tightly.

"Jinora…" She whispered.

Jinora let go, wiping newly found tears out of her eyes. "Look, I know what you're going to say. That I should be in the hospital and all but—"

"Jinora-"

"Korra, please! I don't know what I'd do without him and—"

"Jinora…" Korra interrupted again, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Fine! You can come with me, whatever but—"

"Jinora! Look…" She pointed to the kitchen door.

Jinora looked at it confusingly, a moment later a tall figure started to open it. Standing there with a wide smile on his face was Skoochy.

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken so long to write this, I've had writers block. Anyway review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Skoochy couldn't help but smile as he walked into the warm living room. Jinora stared at him, a tear running down her face.

She seemed too move on instinct, running over and jumping into his arms. They held each other for what felt like forever. A moment later she broke apart, her face becoming furious. Skoochy's calm and peaceful air turned into panic as gusts of wind blasted out from all around her. Skoochy started to back away quickly, tripping over a small table as he did.

Jinora dragged him up and started hitting every part of him she could reach.

"You… you…" Jinora shuttered though punches. " I… was…worried sick…"

Skoochy tried to cover himself from her attacks. He looked over at Korra desperately. Rolling her eyes, and with a hint of a smile, she picked Jinora up, moving her away from Skoochy.

He got up slowly still keeping his distance. "I'm really sorry… I was going to come back to see you I swear—"

"I thought you had been captured! Or killed. Why couldn't you just stay in the hospital?" Jinora asked, clutching Korra for support as her hand went to her side.

Skoochy jumped to Jinora, lifting her up, but she shooed him away, her eyes still burning with rage.

"How about you two settle down? I'll go make some tea." Korra said guiding her to a chair.

Jinora slowly sat across from Skoochy, arms crossed, her face showing something between anger and relief.

Skoochy looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? What did the doctor say?"

"I'll be fine… I just have to stay off my feet for a few days."

Skoochy's head drooped, a horrible guilt filling his stomach. "Sorry I disappeared. If I had left here earlier to see you, you'd never had left and made your side worse…"

"So…" Jinora began expectantly.

Skoochy looked at her blankly. "So?"

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"Oh! Well… when I woke up I tried to find you; but they put me back to bed, and told me everything was fine and that you were safe. After a little while I heard the healers talking. They said they were going to transfer me to jail." Skoochy paused, looking at Jinora closely. "I had to leave. I looked for your room to tell you but I almost got caught. After that I just wondered the streets, my legs gave out after a while, if Mako hadn't found me…"

Jinora arms unfolded. She seemed to return to herself. "So… that's it?"

Skoochy nodded. Just then Korra walked in closely followed by Mako. She was holding a kettle of tea and several cups.

"Here you go everyone." She stopped, looking at both of them nervously. "Is… everything ok?"

"Yes." Jinora whispered. "Everything's fine."

Mako and Korra sat down, watching both of them closely.

Jinora turned her attention to Korra. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I believe so. I did a bit of healing on him, which I believe helped. But he'll have to stay off his feet for at least a month. If he had stayed out much longer…" Korra's voice trailed away.

Jinora looked hard into Skoochy's eyes, small tears trailing down her cheeks. "This is all my fault. If I had just stayed on the island none of this would have happen."

"Jinora, it's my fault. If I'd realized what traitors my friends were… I could have stopped this." Skoochy looked deep into her eyes, hoping his stare would say more.

Jinora looked at her feet, breaking eye contact. "So what are you going to do now? I mean… you could stay on the island…"

Skoochy couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think your father would be too chuffed with that… not to mention the police are still after me. No, I'll find somewhere to live." He turned to Korra and Mako. "But I wont be here long… I'll get out of your hair."

Korra waved a hand. "Your welcome to stay for as long as you like."

Skoochy breathed deeply knowing it was time to say what needed to be said. "Well, I've come to a important decision. When I do go back on the streets I'm giving up crime… forever."

Jinora was to slow to hide her look of surprise and disbelief.

Skoochy raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I can do it?"

Jinora shook her head quickly. "No, no, I think you can! It's great you're going clean," she said as small patches of red appeared on her face.

Skoochy pressed on. "But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to help put an end to the Bending Alliance."

"What?" Jinora began, a shadow of fear crossing her face.

"I'm going undercover to help bring them down. Strike them where it really hurts. Korra and I talked and she said the police would hire me to collect information. They even may clear my name."

Jinora's head snapped to Korra. "Is this true?"

"Well… I mean… he is a expert when it comes to sleuth operations…" Korra stopped, looking at the now sharp-faced Jinora. "I mean, it'll have to wait at least a mouth until his legs heal but—"

"No! I need to get going now! Everyday we waste the more powerful they get. "

"Skoochy, this is crazy! You can't just go in there and put your life at risk! You're hurt, and if they found you out—" Jinora started.

"Jinora look at what they did to you! Did to us! They need to be stopped. I have to avenge you."

"Skoochy, putting your life on the line and jumping right into the dragons heart isn't going to solve anything. We need to be patient and wait!" Jinora said, her voicing becoming higher.

Skoochy slammed his hand on the table. "You wouldn't understand, Jin. This is an honor thing."

Jinora let out a chuckle of laughter. "Honor? When have _you_ ever cared about that!"

Skoochy suppressed a snarl. "What should we do then? Stay on the defensive and not fight back!"

Jinora breathed deeply, trying to return to her calm state no doubt. "We should fight back, but we shouldn't be taking it head on."

Skoochy rolled his eyes. "Your such a…"

Jinora stood up. "A what! A what!"

"A… An Airbender!"

"Oh, and what, you're not acting like a Earthbender!" Jinora said.

There was an angry silence. Finally, Jinora said in a small voice; "I can't watch you do this… I care about you to much to see you hurt yourself, please reconsider."

Skoochy looked away from her. "I've got to do this, I'm doing it for you—"

"Are you sure it's about me? Or is it just because your little friends stabbed you in the back and you want to get back at them!" Jinora seemed to regret saying this the second she was done. "Skoochy… I didn't mean that…"

Skoochy began to open his mouth furiously; feeling like a cold knife had just stabbed his back.

Korra stepped in quickly seeming to spot danger signs. "Jinora, I think it's time for you to go back to the hospital, I'll take you there."

Jinora gave one last pleading look and began to walk out. Skoochy felt his anger fading away. Only last night he had risked his life to save her, and now he was just letting her walk away, even after he promised he would never leave her.

He wanted to run after her and hold her tightly. He began to make a move, but Mako had seemed to read his mind because a second later he put a hand on Skoochy's shoulder.

"Not a good idea… She needs time to work this out." He looked down. "And maybe you should rethink about what you're planning…"

Skoochy said nothing, but slowly walked down the hallway to his room. He knew he had to do this. He knew Jinora wasn't going to understand it, but he had hoped she might accept it, knowing she couldn't stop him.

He slowly crawled into bed, letting out a gasp of pain as he moved his legs on the bed. However, as he drifted to sleep, he tried his best to ignore the one thing he knew he must tell Jinora. They couldn't be together anymore, at least until the war was over. If she got kidnapped again, as bait for Skoochy… He would never, ever, forgive himself.

**Pleas review! Again sorry it's been taking so long to write chapters, I'll try to speed up :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a week since Jinora had seen Skoochy. It was her last day at the hospital and she'd begun to gather all her things.

She stuffed the many books and clothes that cluttered the room into her bag. Under normal circumstances she would keep her room very clean, but with recent events she had lost her interest in organization.

Jinora was just about to pick up the last book when a large pile of letters fell off the table. She looked at them sadly. They were all from Skoochy. He had sent her one everyday during her stay, but she hadn't opened them.

She didn't know what was stopping her. There was a large part of her still furious at him for dashing away and playing the hero when she needed him.

She held the stack in her hands for a moment. Slowly, she began to open one of them, then stopped, quickly throwing the pile into the bag.

Jinora slowly walked out into the hot sun several minutes later, expecting to see her father with Oggie. Instead Korra was there, leaning on Mako's car.

"Korra, what are you going here?" Jinora asked, struggling to keep all her things from dropping.

Korra quickly helped put Jinora's things in the trunk. "I, umm… told your dad I'd drop you off later… I thought you may want to hang out at my house for a while…"

Jinora's heart sank. "I…really don't feel like seeing Skoochy at the moment."

"He's leaving tonight…I couldn't talk him out of it. He's already gotten into the Alliance."

"What?" Jinora asked in a hollow voice. She felt her legs move on their own as she jumped into the front seat. "Let's go."

Korra quickly hopped in, speeding away, narrowly missing a light pole as she backed out.

"Yeah, Mako doesn't know I'm borrowing his car," Korra said, obviously trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Jinora said nothing, but just looked out at the quickly moving buildings.

It was near the house when Korra finally spoke again. "I know how you must feel…"

"No, you don't." Jinora growled, not able to keep annoyance out of her voice. "You have no idea!"

Korra breathed deeply. "Maybe not, but I can tell you this; he needs to do this Jinora. He'll never be happy as long as the Bending Alliance is still powerful."

Jinora felt the bubble of protection she had tried to maintain the past week break. "It's stupid! He's…he's just leaving me when I need him most! Doesn't he know that I can't live without him!"

Jinora broke down into tears. Finally revealing her true feelings.

Korra put an arm on Jinora's shoulder, comforting her as best she could while she was still driving. "Jinora, I know Skoochy feels the same way about you. But what you've got to understand is when you were captured Skoochy probably felt for a moment that he had lost you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jinora sobbed.

"Because when he had finally rescued you, a part of him knew that you would never be safe again as long as the Bending Alliance was still at large; that he would have to make this sacrifice to protect you."

Jinora looked away, trying to wipe her tears.

"Listen, you don't have to understand it, you don't have to like it, but you do have to respect it. This may be hurting him more then it is you. If you had grown up in the same environment Skoochy did, I think you would do the same thing…"

Jinora said nothing else until they got to the house. She slowly walked in. Korra pointed down the hall to the last room. Jinora moved even slower, half scared to see him. _Why was she so scared? She loved Skoochy. She'd never missed a chance to see him._

She pushed the half closed door open, peeking inside. Skoochy turned around. Something like sadness filled his face, though he covered it up though with a smile.

"Hey, Jin… I'm really glad to see you," he said tentatively.

Jinora looked at Skoochy. She noticed something like imminent dread in his eyes. His hair had been cut and he seemed to have painted several scares on his face. He looked very different from the old Skoochy.

"Hey…" Was all she could say. Why wasn't she jumping into his arms? "You're leaving today then."

"Yeah… I know how you must feel about this but I-"

Skoochy stopped suddenly as Jinora put a finger to his lips.

"Even though I wish you wouldn't do this… I-I'm with you… All the way," Jinora said, her voice crack. Finally seeing him again seemed to set her mind straight.

Skoochy leaned in for a kiss. Jinora started to close her eyes. However, a moment later, like waking up from a dream, he slowly drew back. Jinora blinked at him. It seemed like it took all his will power to resist.

"We shouldn't…" He began.

Jinora grabbed him by the neck and forced his lips on hers. Skoochy reacted immediately, giving up his attempts at resistance and forcing himself back on her.

Skoochy finally broke apart. He was still holding her arms tightly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Jinora…" He started. "We…we…can't be together anymore."

A part of Jinora had seen this coming from the very moment she had seen that look on his face. But she wasn't going to break down and cry into his arms or ask why. She knew why he was doing this. It still didn't fill the gaping hole in her though.

"It's…just too dangerous for you to be with me. If they used you to get to me…I can't let that happen."

"I knew this was coming," she whispered.

Skoochy closed his eyes, a small tear trickling down his face. "I promise we'll be together when this war is over."

"But what if it never ends, Skoochy?"

"Of course it'll end-"

"What if it takes months, or years, or decades? And who even knows if you're…you're coming back." Jinora now felt her eyes water. She moved away from Skoochy who tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Jinora, you know, for as long as I'm undercover, you wont be safe with me."

"What if I don't care?" she said with an unnatural panic in her voice.

Skoochy's voice was beginning to break. "_I_ care. How do you think I'd feel if you died because of me?"

Jinora looked away from him. "This is ridiculous. You're in more danger going out with me then I am with you. I'm a councilmen's daughter and one of the last Airbenders. And you're just a…a…"

"Street rat…" Skoochy finished.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know I didn't mean it like that…" she started.

"It's okay. I _am_ a street rat. But perhaps I can become something more."

Skoochy turned her around wiping a tear out of her eye. He seemed to want to keep a distance though, not wanting to lead her on, Jinora guessed.

She pulled him down to eye level and pleaded, "Promise me you'll come back. Promise me…"

Skoochy kissed her on the forehead. "I promise."

**Hope you liked this chapter :) Please review, maybe we can get up to 150! **


	22. Chapter 22

Skoochy bolted awake as a loud buzz sounded all around the cramped underground bunker he was sleeping in. The four other guys he shared the room with were also alert from the skull pounding noise. They groaned and groggily shuffled out of their beds. Already dressed, they moved slowly down the hallway, shutting the door without waiting for Skoochy to get himself together.

Skoochy sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to relax. The sound had scared him for a minute, but it was just the normal meeting call.

He had begun to step out of bed when he felt something clutched in his fist. He looked down to see a very wrinkled newspaper clipping of Jinora slip out of his fingers. He quickly looked around the room seeing if anyone was there, no one was. He picked it up, taking a moment to look at it.

Had he slept with this all night? It was a very risky move on his part. If it had fallen out of his hand in the middle of the night… it would have looked very suspicious if anyone found it.

He slowly made his way out of the room, putting his hat on as he did. After a moment, he had walked into the sewer system. Most of the Alliance's base was in here. He looked at the newspaper clipping one last time, ready to throw it aside. He suddenly found himself rubbing Jinora's shoulder on the picture. It had been months since he'd felt her smooth skin. He hadn't seen her in person since their last meeting in Korra's house.

He looked away and dropped the photo in the sludgy water. As he headed deeper down the tunnel he couldn't help but to look back at the photo as it dissolved in the polluted mess.

Several minutes later, Skoochy entered a large underground room, which was filling up with hundreds of people.

A tall man stood on a large platform in the middle of the room, holding a microphone. Silence fell as he began speaking. "My brothers and sisters. The time has come for our corrupt government to fall! And a new one to rise from the ashes!"

There was a loud cheer from everyone expect Skoochy.

The man continued. "It is time for Non-benders to realize who the true leaders of this world are; us benders! As the Sprits intended it to be!"

People were going mad, yelling in approval and shouting insults about the council. Skoochy scoffed. _Not another one of these speeches_… However, his annoyance was soon changed to fear as the man went on.

"I'm happy to announce that the final stage of our plan is now coming into fruition; the final battle for Republic City is about to begin!"

There was a great intake of breath from everyone, including Skoochy, followed by quick muttering in the crowd.

"The police and the council are on the offensive. They think we won't make any big moves, but we now have the numbers and the power to overthrow the whole city!" He took a deep breath, which ordered silence. The crowd began to fall into submission at his gaze. "Due to the risk of a spy being among us today, I'm forbidden to reveal the whole plan. But I can tell you this; the police, the government, and the United Forces will fall in a short amount of time if each of you do your job right."

Everyone cheered, but Skoochy felt like his stomach was full of lead. This changed everything. Skoochy wasn't planning on the Alliance acting so quickly. No one did.

The man bowed before the crowd and walked off stage, several others following him.

Skoochy barley noticed, still thinking about what he'd just heard. He thought it would take months before they even tried to take over a district of the city, never mind the whole thing.

The crowd was starting to disperse now. Skoochy pulled his jacket over his mouth. There was only one thing for it; he'd have to warm Korra and the police-quickly.

Skoochy slipped quietly out of the big room. He was just about to turn a corner when he ran into someone and hit the ground hard. Rubbing his head in pain, he looked up in horror to see Violet. She had very fancy clothes on.

She dusted herself off, snarling down at him. "Why you clumsy dolt!" She blinked, her eyes widening for a moment, then she scoffed. "Watch where you're going next time. I'm very _influential_ here, so you'd better watch it. Or I'll make your life a living hell." With one last humph, she dashed away, running after a group of gang leaders.

Skoochy's heart was pounding even more now, but he couldn't help himself from grinning. She was _influential_ all right. She'd probably slept with every single high-ranking member in the Alliance by now.

He quickly gathered himself up and started making his way through the many sewers and Earthbender made tunnels of the base.

Skoochy couldn't get his mind off Violet's eyes though. It almost looked like she had figured him out. If she had he was in danger. She was, after all, as good a liar as himself. If she did know what was going on, she pulled off acting like her normal self quite well. But it didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was getting that message to Korra, even if it meant the end of his undercover mission, and possibly his life…

After almost half an hour he was there. Earthbending a large rock out of the way he walked into an old cellar. Sitting on one of the dusty tables was a telegraph machine.

Luckily, he learned how to use one before his mission. He speedily sent a message to Korra, all the while looking over his shoulder in a nervous, twitchy action he couldn't shake. When he was done he leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief for the first time since the rally. _They know now. _But this was only the first part; Skoochy still had much to do if he was going to help win this war and he wasted no time getting back. He was on guard watch and the Alliance was very strict on punctuality.

He was now back in the main part of the base. He quickly ran down a small staircase, trying to muffle his footsteps. He looked back when he had entered one of the tunnels, making sure he wasn't being followed. A moment later he hit something hard.

He fell to the ground a second time that day and to his disbelief, he started up at Tig and Lee, the spoiled Firenation councilmen's son who hurt Jinora so many months before.

Skoochy lay down his head in defeat, knowing there was no point keeping up the act. Violet had noticed him after all.

They both kneeled down to pick him up, but Skoochy, with a small smirk, Earthbended them high into the air. He ran for it, bolting back the way he came. But he didn't get far. He felt his hands snap together behind his back, huge amounts of pain following. He glanced behind him and saw they were fused together with a large metal rod that had been bent around his wrists.

Skoochy fell to the ground. Tig came, quickly followed by Lee. Both were panting. Tig picked him up, leering nastily at him.

"Learned a few tricks?" Skoochy growled, looking at his now metal fused hands.

Tig grinned. "You could say that."

Lee came over, revenge in his eyes. Skoochy felt several blows as Lee delivered fast kicks to his face. Blood started spilling onto his cloths. The last thing he remembered was the laughter of Lee as everything went dark.

* * *

Skoochy's eyes slowly fluttered opened, then everything that had happened came rushing back to him. He jolted awake, realizing that he was chained to a chair. He grunted and pulled, trying to break free, even attempting Metalbending, but it was no use.

The completely darkened room filled with light as a door flung open. Tig, Lee, and Violet came walking in.

Violet looked like her birthday had come early, and even with his current situation, he couldn't help but notice there was something off about her.

She hung a gas lamp on a hook and walked over to Skoochy. "It's good to see you again."

"Just kill me and get it over with," Skoochy said through gritted teeth.

She let out a cackle of laughter. Lee and Tig followed suit. "Now why would I do that? No… no, I have plans for you, my love. First, you're going to be telling me a few things."

Skoochy was now looking over at the very pompous Lee, who was sneering down at him.

Violet looked between both of them, amusement on her face. "I think you two have met before. You see Skooch… when you left the group; we had to find a replacement. Lee just fit in perfectly."

Lee had moved close enough for Skoochy to spit right on his on him. He fell back, his face full of rage.

"Vi, let me do the integration!" He began savagely. "It would be my honor!"

"No!" she said sharply. "I want to do this by myself. Leave us." She waved to Tig and Lee.

Lee looked like he had other plans, but Violet's being very closeto the leaders of the alliance seemed to make him think otherwise. With a loud slam, the door closed. Tig and Lee we're gone.

Violet waltzed gracefully to a small chair and table in the corner of the room which Skoochy could barley see. There was a strange click, and she began to talk.

"_So…"_ she started with relish in her voice. "How's the…umm…_brat_ doing?" she asked with an evil smile.

Every part of him wanted to rip Violet apart, piece by piece, but he had to play it cool and say what he told himself he must. "I'm not with her anymore. I may still hate your guts but you… were right but her."

Violet raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I… realized she really was a… spoiled…rich girl." Skoochy felt his innards workings, wanting to break down, but he must act as normal as possible. Harness the lying skills he had been so good at on the streets was the only way to keep her safe. "That girl got me into enough trouble with the police and I want nothing to do with her anymore." Skoochy finished.

Violet chuckled. "So why spend months going undercover then? It's obvious your doing it for that girl."

"I'm not doing it for that brat. I'm doing it for me." Skoochy said strongly.

There was a long awkward silence, then Skoochy heard another click. He squinted into the darkness, trying to see where it was coming from.

Violet got up, opening the door, pure satisfaction on her face. "Oh Skoochy… you are a great liar, but… you forgot that I've seen all your tricks." She walked back to him, lifting his face up to hers, squeezing his cheeks together like a baby's. "Don't worry, I wont hurt her… yet."

Skoochy trembled with fury, abandoning his story. "I swear to the Sprits, if you lay a finger on her!" He raged.

Violet stepped away quickly, her smile momentarily fading. "Well then… the truth comes out at last. No, Skoochy… I'm not going to hurt her… you are."

Skoochy's heart stopped, his face full of shock. "What…what do you mean? For the first time there was fear in his voice.

She looked away from him, pulling something out of her bag. "You see… this is a voice recorder. Rather new device. Works wonders though. I've recorded our whole little conversion and with a bit of editing, the thoughtless girl will hear how you _really_ feel about her," Violet said, laughing at the end.

Skoochy looked at it in terror. "Why!" He screamed, furiously fighting off the tears that were threatening. "Why are you doing this?"

Violet moved close to Skoochy's ear he instinctively turned his head away from her in an attempt to distance himself as she breathed in his ear. "Oh Skoochy…You may have ripped out my heart… but all I need to run on is revenge. Although it would be nice to just kill the bitch that took you from me…I won't. I'm going to torture her mentally, rip her apart from the inside for as long as I see fit. And when the time is right, I'll bring her to you. And I'll kill her…right in front of you."

Violet backed away, her face full of utter madness and insanity. She waved goodbye and shut the door with a sickening thud, and the gas lamp's light started fading away, leaving Skoochy in an endless darkness.

**Hope your liking the story :) Thank you all so much for getting the story over 150 reviews! I love them all. Maybe we can even get up to 175 before the next chapter!**

**Sorry I've been taking so long to write these things, I hope this chapter being the biggest one yet makes up for that.**


	23. Chapter 23

Jinora stared sleepily at the morning sky through her bedroom window. The sun was covered up by clumps of dark rain clouds, which made her even more depressed then she already was.

While putting on her day clothes, she saw a small red spec flying towards the still open window.

She gazed at it, curiosity filling her, but she didn't have to wait long to find out what it was. A moment later, a red hawk soared through the window and landed neatly on her dresser.

She approached it carefully as it started hopping to her. It bent its neck down reveling a scroll. She scrambled to it. In her eagerness she hit the bird over the head. With an angry snap at her hand it flew away.

She unrolled the tightly wrapped letter, excitement tingling every part of her body. Could this be from Skoochy? It had been so long since they talked. Although he said he wouldn't be writing Jinora couldn't help but hope.

Finally it was unraveled; She spread it out on the bed and began to read.

_Hello Honey,_

_It's Violet, weren't expecting me huh? Thought I'd let you know that I have your dear old boyfriend Skoochy in chains. But that's not why I'm writing; I have something to show you. Meet me on the old rooftop at noon. _

_Love, _

_Violet_

_P.S. Don't even bother bringing the police._

Jinora felt the scroll slip out of her hands. Her whole body froze, an internal scream echoing in every inch of her mind.

_This can't be happening!_

Jinora's worst fear had come true, the thing she had been dreading for months had finally occurred. Skoochy had been caught.

Jinora flung her cloths on, knocking over a small table in her rush, and was about to go until she realized she had no glider. With a yell of anger she kicked the bed.

Then the door flew open and Jinora turned on the spot. She nearly got hit with a glider as it was thrown at her, Jinora caught it just in time. Ikki was standing in the hallway, smiling grimly.

Jinora inhaled quickly, then let out everything in a rush. "Thank you, Ikki! Skoochy's in trouble. They caught him somehow!" She paused, frowning at her sister, trying to think clearly past the horror. "Wait, how'd you know I needed a glider?"

Ikki shrugged. "Lucky guess. Just do what you need to do, sis."

Jinora gave Ikki a quick hug and then blasted into the air, feeling the sprinkle of rain falling on her as she soared away. Although her first instinct was to go straight to the rooftop, she needed to play this smart and get help.

Jinora checked her pocket watch halfway to the city. It was almost an hour till noon.

It wasn't until she reached downtown Republic City that she noticed the city seemed in a state of panic and alert. Alarms were going off, and people were running to their homes.

Jinora began her decent, flying right at the downtown police station. Officers were dashing about everywhere, and police cars were being loaded with equipment. Amongst the chaos, the bright blue clothes and tanned skin of Korra could be seen.

Jinora landed right behind her, which made her jump in surprise and swoosh around, lifting her arms up ready to attack.

"Oh! J-Jinora! What are you doing here?" she said, putting her arms down. "You need to go home. The city isn't safe."

Korra attempted to guide Jinora by the arm but Jinora slipped out of her grasp. "They've got Skoochy! One of his old friends sent me a letter. They want me to meet them on top of their old house."

Korra looked away. "I thought this might happen… you see… I got a message from Skoochy early this morning. It said the Alliance was planning a full-scale attack on the city, and then… nothing. No follow up information and that's not like him."

"Korra… I need your help if we're going to get Skoochy back," Jinora pleaded, holding back tears.

Korra said nothing for a moment just looking blankly at the sky. "Jin… I… I… just can't deal with Skoochy right now… I have to help the city. If this is anything like the Equalist takeover the Alliance could sabotage the whole police force. We have a lot to do if we're going to win this battle."

Korra tried to put an arm around her, but Jinora backed away. "Fine… I'll go alone."

Jinora opened her glider, ready to take off. Korra yelled after her attempting to grab her, but it was too late. With one last stern look Jinora was gone.

Jinora landed softly a few minutes later on the decaying rooftop, which, if possible, looked even dirtier then before.

Her heart pounded so hard with a mix of anger and fear that it felt like it would blow up. She tensely walked past a stack of boxes and, suddenly, a slow mocking clap sounded. Jinora swung around, glider in hand. A tall figure was sitting in the shadows, making it so only a pair of long legs and a glimmer of golden eyes could be seen.

It was Violet. Her cold voice pierced the air. "Ah, you've arrived just in time, my sweet."

Jinora gritted her teeth. "Where is Skoochy? What did you do to him!" she finished with a growl.

"Don't worry. He's safe… for now. It is you who should be worried."

Jinora laughed. "Yeah and why is that? Going to throw a stick at me or something?"

Violet let out a small chuckle. "No. I have no intention in harming you, but you should be warned. Try to attack me, and several of my hidden friends will tear you apart… is that understood?"

Jinora remained silent, gradually moving her eyes back and forth, searching, not wanting to turn her face away from Violet's cold eyes.

Violet got up and Jinora could now see her plainly as she pulled something out of her bag. Her hair was a mess and large circles gleamed under her eyes.

"I have something to show you," Violet said, her usual smirk in place.

"I don't want to play your stupid games!" Jinora moved forward intent on charging with her glider. She didn't care if she was attacked.

But Violet pulled out a large metal devise, pressing a button as she did. Jinora stopped in her tracks as Skoochy's voice reverberated around the rooftop.

_"I… realized she really was a… spoiled…rich girl. That girl got me into enough trouble with the police and I want nothing to do with her anymore."_

Violet looked at Jinora in triumph as she turned the device off. "And that was just the beginning, my dear. I have much, _much_ more."

Jinora let her glider fall loosely to her side and felt her legs give out as she fell to the ground. She knelt at Violet's feet, covering her face with her hands.

Violet walked over and patted her softly on the shoulder. "Looks like you've made a poor choice in a boyfriend."

Rather than give Violet a look of despair, Jinora turned to her with a furious leer as she bolted up, sending an enormous burst of wind everywhere around her. She heard the grunts of several people as they hit walls and boxes. Violet shrieked as she was blasted back into a wall.

Jinora jumped to Violet using Airbending, and landed right at her feet. "Do you really think I'd fall for your tricks a second time?" Jinora raged, dangerous gusts of wind still spiraling all around her.

Violet backed away quickly, her smirk gone. "Going to kill me? You don't have the guts!"

Jinora looked away, pausing for a moment.

_I have no choice_.

Grabbing Violet by the wrist, Jinora blasted high into the air before she could change her mind. Violet was far too heavy to hold with one hand without help and Jinora was forced to use all her powers to manipulate the air into supporting the majority Violet's weight.

Violet screamed and wiggled uncontrollably as they flew higher over the city. Jinora's arm was burning as she struggled to use the air around her to ease the burden. Beads of rain hit them in the face, sharp and stinging from the speed Jinora used to fly higher and higher then they stopped, hovering high over the metropolis. They were high enough that all the people looked like ants. Violet looked down and seemed to hold in a gasp of horror.

"Tell me where he is now!" Shouted Jinora over the wind she was using to hold Violet up. "Do it or I might just lose my grip!"

Violet looked up at Jinora coldly. She seemed to try her best to hide her true fear. "I've got nothing to say, you Airbending bitch!"

Jinora started to let her hand slip, Violet shuddered but her glare was still determined and manically crazy.

"Tell me!" Jinora shouted, feeling as wild and desperate as Violet looked.

"N-Never." Violet replied with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I will kill you," Jinora said with grim certainty. "I promise you, I _do_ have the guts to end you for hurting Skoochy."

Violet was beginning to hyperventilate, soft gasps of fright leaving her lips.

Jinora could feel her fingers slipping, "Last chance!"

Violet began shaking. Jinora almost felt sorry for her. "A-Alright!" She sobbed at last. "He's in the old sewers of the city, the cell is right under the old Satomobile Factory."

Jinora dropped back down and, with a huge amount of force, flung Violet back onto the rooftop. Violet screamed as she plummeted almost a dozen feet, landing hard on a box making it crack under the weight. She didn't get up.

Jinora breathed harshly, her arm burning. Her entire body hurting from the strain. Despite what she told herself, she was sure she wouldn't have let Violet fall to her death.

* * *

The factory was completely abandoned when Jinora got there, finding the place was full of old Equalists machinery. Faded and yellowed posters of Amon littered the floor.

Then she saw a sewer pipe entrance. It opened with ease as if it had been used recently. Jumping in, she fell deep underground, sending a burst of air under her to slow the fall as she landed in the grimy and disgusting water.

The tunnel was dimly lit, and it seemed to connect to dozens of other tunnels. Her heart stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. Hiding behind a pipe she heard two guards talking.

"Yeah, we've cleared out almost all the prisoners, expect that spy."

"What are they going to do with him?"

"Beats me, probably a public execution. That's what he'd deserve."

The second guard huffed. "Hmm, you think someone's watching him? I heard he took out almost twenty of our men."

"Pretty sure they posted a guard," said the first guard.

Jinora wanted to blast them into oblivion but she controlled the impulse. Once the two left, Jinora began to sneak through the tunnels, being careful to watch her footing. Any loud noise could get her caught. She was just about to turn a corner when she heard muffled yells.

Stopping just in time, she hugged the wall to slowly peak around the corner. What she saw made her stomach boil with rage. A young woman dressed in filthy cloths and wearing a collar was being attacked by someone. Jinora squinted her eyes and realized with a jolt of hatred that it was Lee.

He was smirking and attempting to pull off her clothes. By the looks of her she seemed to be a non-bender slave.

Forgetting the mission. Jinora walked quietly behind Lee as the girl looked over Lee's shoulder, her eyes growing wide. Jinora quickly shook her head back and forth, signaling the girl to stay quiet. The girl's eyes flicked back to Lee.

And before Lee knew what hit him, Jinora grabbed him by the back of the shirt and flung him across the tunnel using a blast of air that made him slam against a metal pipe.

He got up swiftly, ready for the fight, but Jinora ran up to him and kicked him hard between the legs. His whole face exploded in pain and a silent scream left his mouth as he fell to the ground clutching himself.

Jinora kicked him again for good measure, which seemed to be too much, and after a few seconds of twitching, he was out.

Jinora turned, her glider in her hands, and discovered the girl had run away. Although attacking Lee might end in her getting discovered, it did do one thing-she found where Skoochy was. Lee must be the guard who was posted to watch him.

Jinora started scanning the dusty walls, looking for an opening. Then, she found it. Behind the form of the unconscious Lee were unusual lines in the sewer wall. It was, unmistakably, a hidden door.

She blasted the slum and dust off with air, reveling the only visible doorway in the whole tunnel. There was no handle but just a small keyhole.

Jinora narrowed her eyes and pushed Lee away from the entrance and searched his pockets for keys. She pulled out a chain of at least a dozen of them after a moment.

Running to the door, she tried all of the keys desperately. Finally, when she got down to the last one, she closed her eyes and fit it in. The door clicked open.

Jinora's eyes bolted opened and, with a deep breath, she pushed it forward, terrified at what she may find.

**Authors note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! But next chapter should be up very soon, I've already finished it just needs to be edited.**

**Anyway thanks everyone for reading! Let's see if we can get up to 200 reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

Skoochy heard the faint sound of yells as he hung there on the cell wall. Was it the police coming to save him? Maybe the city had won? But Skoochy wasn't giving up hope. Although he had only been locked up for day, he felt like it had lasted forever. Against his will, he imagined Jinora crying in her bedroom, throwing a picture of him out the window.

_"No_, _she won't fall for Violet's tricks."_

Then the door began to open, letting in a blinding beam of light. He closed his eyes, then heard a familiar gasp.

Skoochy's eyes shot back open. With his vision still blurred, he saw the outline of Jinora standing in the doorway. He squinted, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw the relief and fear on her face.

"J-Jinora," he shuttered, not even daring to believe it.

She took a step towards him, the horror still showing on her beautiful face. "Skoochy! I'm going to get you out of here."

Skoochy was speechless for a moment then he saw Jinora starting to run into the room. "Jin! Wait! It's a tr—"

But it was too late; Jinora made it halfway to Skoochy when two spears came flying from either side of the room tethered by strings. Skoochy screamed in horror as he watched Jinora attempt to dodge the razor sharp spikes. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She had avoided a direct hit, but the sides grazed her.

Skoochy struggled furiously against his binding's desperately trying to reach her. Jinora slowly got up, tears of pain falling down her cheeks. She looked down, rubbing her side and shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, I've had worse," she said, breathing heavily. Jinora shook her head and stepped toward Skoochy again. More spears came blasting out of the walls. This time, she slashed them with air before they even got close and finally reached Skoochy.

Skoochy moved his head back and forth, trying telling her to stop. But Jinora ignored him as she pulled out a key and then started unlocking the platinum chains. "Jinora, you've got to get out of here before it's to la—"

Skoochy was interrupted however by a pair of soft lips as Jinora started kissing him. He felt the last chains fall away and he slipped down to the floor with Jinora still kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, unable to resist holding her again after so long apart.

Then she broke away, smiling slightly. "Just shut up."

Taking him by the hand they started running out of the room, then Jinora griped at her side, her teeth clenched.

"You're hurt." Skoochy slipped an arm around her waist, supporting Jinora's weight.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine, we need to get going." But even as she spoke large patches of blood started staining her clothes around her stomach.

Skoochy looked around franticly for some type of cloth, then he looked down at his own shirt. He pulled it off and started ripping it. He lifted Jinora's top up and quickly bound his tattered clothing around her waist where two gashes marred her pale skin.

"Thanks…" She breathed. Skoochy caught her eyeing his bare chest for a moment, then she blushed and looked away. "Come on, let's get out of this hellhole."

"Okay, but just stay behind me. I don't want you getting—"

"Oh Skoochy, please stop babying me. I know you're trying to protect me but I can defend myself."

Skoochy let his head fall in defeat. There was no fighting her because she was right, of course. Reluctantly he started walking out of the room, letting Jinora lead the way and set the pace. All the guards must've been busy fighting in the battle because they encountered no resistance as they crawled up ladders and dashed through tunnels. Finally, they arrived at some type of abandoned factory. The battle for the city could be heard raging as they approached the door. Loud bangs and yells filled the air, warning of impending doom once they left the safety of the darkened room.

With no other option, Skoochy pushed the door open, knowing they needed to get out. They had the benefit of flight that would take them above the battle. Jinora opened her glider when they got outside. The night sky was full of dark clouds mixed with battle fumes. Only a glimmer of stars was visible. They were really going to make it, Skoochy thought. He was just about to hop onto her glider when a large rock slammed into him and Jinora, knocking them both back.

Jinora was the first to jump up, sending a jet of air with the tip of her glider into the shadows as another rock came flying at her from the dark alley behind them. Skoochy used Earthbending to knock it away from her face. Instead it slammed into her glider, breaking it cleanly in two.

Skoochy dashed to her as a large man came running at them. Jinora tossed her now useless glider to the side and raised her hands up like Skoochy. He blinked in shock, realizing this new threat was actually one of his oldest friends—Tig.

Skoochy, still weak from his imprisonment, wasn't able to dodge the incoming tidalwave of earth Tig sent barreling at them. Skoochy shoved Jinora aside just at it slammed into him. He flew into the air and hit the factory door hard. Pain coursed through his body and when he tried to stand his knees buckled.

Tig turned to Jinora and they began to battle. He attempted to throw her off by firing a barrage of large rocks her way, but she kept blasting them away. Finally, one of the rocks hit her in the chest and Tig came running at her, a rock in hand aimed right at her head.

Adrenaline surged through Skoochy's blood stream. He took the factory door behind him, tore it off its hinges with Metalbending, and then threw it right at Tig. The impact was harsh and gruesome as it knocked him violently to the ground.

Skoochy struggled to his feet and walked over to where Tig lay. It was a strange moment, considering their lengthy friendship, but it seemed so long ago he couldn't fathom how he had anything to do with Tig or any of the other members of the gang.

He stared down at his former friend as Tig took one last, shuddering breath. Then his body went still with only the moon reflecting in the dark, lifeless orbs.

Jinora came walking over and clutched Skoochy's shoulder for support. He felt her grip tighten as she saw Tig's prone, motionless body. "Come on… let's go," she whispered.

With no glider, they were forced to hike through the city. Luckily they were able to dodge the majority of the fighting. Skoochy was an old hand at staying in the shadows.

Skoochy said nothing as they walked, the bloodstained face of Tig as the life had drained out of him still haunting Skoochy's mind. He had no idea why he was feeling a trace of guilt. Tig was a bastard and deserved to die, but on the other hand, Skoochy had known him for almost his whole life.

Jinora moved closer, hugging Skoochy's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Tig. I know you use to be friends."

Skoochy looked to his side, seeing Jinora's large brown eyes filled with sadness and concern. He took solace from it, knowing that protecting her from a man who'd long since gone bad was worth the stains on his soul.

"Don't be sorry," he sighed. "All I'm sorry for is that I got you into this mess to begin with."

Jinora opened her mouth to speak then a loud bang nearly deafened them. They had entered the heart of the battle zone.

Jinora let go of him and looked into the night. "I think we should help fight."

"No!" Skoochy said quickly. "You're hurt. We need to get you to Korra's house. It's the closest to us."

"If anyone needs medical attention, it's you. But fine, we can lay low at Korra's until the police win the battle."

"_If_ they win the battle," Skoochy said darkly.

It wasn't an easy journey once they entered the extreme fighting areas. Police and Alliance ran through the streets, battling furiously. Skoochy and Jinora tried to stay out of the fighting but ended up taking on several pairs of enemy thugs. Skoochy started to notice that the Alliance seemed to be falling back.

The Alliance was losing.

It was a relief to see Korra's house shining in the distance, and thankfully, no fighting was going on nearby. Skoochy didn't think Jinora would have made it much further anyway, no matter what she said to the contrary. Truthfully, Skoochy wasn't sure if he could have either. Every inch of his body ached with pain.

They were just about to reach the doorstep when they heard scurrying footsteps. Skoochy swung around just as a knife whizzed past his shoulder, missing him by inches. A dirty faced, disheveled haired, and crazed-eyed Violet came at them.

Skoochy pulled the earth up in front of him, making a wall as another knife flew their way. He peeked around the barrier, seeing her search her clothes for more knives, when she came up with nothing Skoochy let the wall fall. Violet stood there empty handed, still smiling evilly at him.

"Oh, how nice is it to see you, my love!" she shouted, pure madness in her voice making Skoochy wonder if she had followed them all the way from the warehouse.

Jinora stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill you, honey! It seems the Alliance has lost the battle and everyone's already starting to flee the City. You've ruined my life! I may not get to torture you like I planed, but I'm sure as hell going to get my revenge before I get locked up!"

Skoochy stepped in front of Jinora and held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest. "I know what you're going to say, Jin, but this is my fight. Go quickly. Call Korra."

"I'm not leaving you!" Jinora yelled.

"Jin! Please…" Skoochy forced every ounce of strength he had left into his words.

She looked away, then bolted up the stairs leading to the door. Violet sent a knife at her but missed.

"Very well then…" She muttered. "If you're going to make me I will fight you. _Then_ I'll kill her!"

Violet sent a knife at Skoochy but he dodged it with ease.

Skoochy looked away. "So this is how it ends, Violet? I don't want to kill you like I killed Tig."

"What!" she gasped, shock on her face. "Y-You bastard!"

She abandoned her knifes and sent a blast of fire at him. He jumped out of the way-shocked.

Skoochy looked at the dissipating flames at his feet. "I thought you never liked to Firebend."

"Desperate times…desperate measures," she snarled, sending another blast of fire.

The battle didn't last long. Skoochy kept sending rocks and boulders her way, and she in return sent bolts of skin-searing fire. However, Violet was soon on the losing side of the fight. She fell to the ground after taking a rock to the leg, breathing heavily. There were several new cuts on her face. Skoochy only half noticed Jinora returning to his side.

Violet stood up, flames burning in her eyes. "I loved you, Skoochy! I still love you!"

Without warning she threw a knife he hadn't seen her pick up. The silvery blade wasn't heading at him. Skoochy saw, like in slow motion, that it was heading right at Jinora instead.

Without even thinking he leapt in front of Jinora and grunted as the dagger pieced though his body. He fell to the ground, his chest feeling almost empty. He heard the yells of Violet and Jinora, but he didn't know why they were shouting. It wasn't even very painful. The bleeding wound seemed to be absorbing all the pain he had gotten that night. He realized that it wasn't the pain fading away, but his life energy that was dwindling to a low hum. His mind went fuzzy, as if the night's events had all been a misty dream. The war faded and the stars became brighter as he gave into the memories and let himself go to sleep.

**Author's note: Don't kill me! Any way thanks for 200 reviews! Maybe we can get up to 225 before the next chapter?**


	25. Chapter 25

Jinora only saw a glimmer of metal shining in the moonlight before it plunged into Skoochy's chest. He started to fall, only a small moan leaving his lips as he landed flat at Jinora's feet.

"_No_, no! Skoochy!" was all Jinora could utter as his eyes slowly began to close and his body became lax.

A shriek came from Violet. "Skoochy! My love… I-I didn't mean…"

Jinora fell to the sidewalk, her shaky hands becoming coated with blood as she attempted to slow the scarlet fluid, which was now poring out of Skoochy like a river. It was like a nightmare beyond imagining. Jinora felt like she was seeing everything though an endless dark tunnel, never to return again.

Skoochy's face quickly became pale and his skin started to feel cold as ice. Most would say he was good as dead, but Jinora had to see if there was still a chance. There had to be. She felt his neck and her heart leapt. She felt a pulse, but it was fading… fast.

She looked up and things returning to sharper focus. Rage filled every fiber of her being when Violet started running towards them, tears in her eyes.

Jinora stood up. "Get away from us!"

Violet ignored her, tripping slightly in her attempt to get to Skoochy.

No longer caring about morals, not caring about anything except Skoochy, Jinora lifted her arms up. Violet stopped immediately, her hands going right to her throat as she began to slowly fall to the ground due to the fact she was being deprived of air.

Jinora kept eye contact as she blocked all air from the person she now hated beyond all others. Violet started coughing and gagging, Jinora keeping every ounce of oxygen away from her. After a moment her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. She was no longer a threat, but Jinora didn't stop. Violet attempted to crawl out of the vacuum bubble Jinora had created but she fell to the ground as the last drops of life started spilling out of her.

Violet made one last effort at survival, lifting a pleading hand to Jinora as death began to overcome her. Then the bubble dissipated, and Jinora felt her hands fall to her sides.

Violet gasped for air. After a few quick inhales, she fainted, and lay on the ground, unmoving, though her chest was still rising and falling with life.

Jinora looked away, and turned back to Skoochy, kneeling down at his side. She had been so full of anger, so intent on revenge that she wasted precious seconds she could have used to save Skoochy.

The blood was now spilling out too rapidly to be stopped, leaving little options left. Jinora heard a scream leave her, like it came from another person's mouth. The rage and sadness overwhelmed her. She put two fingers at his neck, to the left of under his chin. There was still a pulse, but it was extremely faint now.

Jinora couldn't stop herself from breaking down despite her best efforts. Then she heard the yells of Korra, hurrying footsteps following her shouts. Jinora's father, Korra, Mako, and almost a dozen police officers came dashing to her aid.

Korra arrived first, coming quickly to Jinora's side, looking down in dismay at the near dead figure of Skoochy.

Jinora looked up at her, barely able to see her through the agony and the tears streaming down her face. "Can you save him!"

Korra seemed to be thinking fast. "Mako, get me water from the house. And you!" Korra pointed to a Police officer. "Go call the hospital. Tell them to send a truck."

Mako and the officer wasted no time disappearing out of sight. Jinora took a moment to look around the street, everything she saw still felt like a long forgotten nightmare. The block was full of police keeping watch and shouting instructions to each other. She only dimly registered the unconscious Violet being cuffed and taken out of sight. Then Jinora saw her father striding towards her.

"What happened, Jinora?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

Jinora shook her head, feeling newly formed tears spilling out of her eyes. She started gripping Skoochy tight, not wanting to let him go.

Korra came running up. "Tenzin, I don't think this is the time. Jinora, honey, you need to get off him now. Look, Mako has the water."

It took all her will power but she slowly detached herself from Skoochy, feeling broken and lost as his cold hand left hers.

Korra wasted no time getting to work, flashes of healing light coming from Skoochy's chest; Mako and the police constantly bringing her more supplies. Jinora just stood there, feeling like her own life was draining, everything becoming ever more unreal. Jinora's father held her tight as he stared down at Skoochy.

His gaze focused on the bloody knife, still sticking out of Skoochy's chest, which Korra seemed to be healing around. The blood started to dissipate, but his body still growing ever more pale.

"He took a knife for you, didn't he?" Jinora's father whispered so only she could hear.

Jinora said nothing, just shutting her eyes tightly, and embracing her father, sobbing uncontrollably.

It was only a minute later when Korra stopped. Wiping beads of sweat off her forehead. "I've done all I can… it's up to the hospital now."

"What are his chances?" Jinora pleaded while fighting her father's tight hold on her.

Korra averted her eyes. "I-I'm not sure… fifty-fifty… maybe."

Jinora went silent as the hospital truck pulled up, healers dashing out.

_He's going to make it._

And she wasn't going to let anyone tell her otherwise. She even ignored the attempts of comfort from Korra and her father. Skoochy always beat the odds, and he was going to this time. He had to!

They gently put Skoochy on a stretcher and Jinora tried to follow them into the truck but Korra pulled her back, holding her arm in a strong grip.

"I know it's hard, but they need to be left alone," she said firmly.

Jinora glared at Korra but slowly stepped away from the truck, watching as the doors slammed shut, the pale form of Skoochy fading away.

**Authors note: Well there you go! Thanks everyone so much for 225 reviews, maybe we can get up to 250 before the next chapter? Which may be the last chapter i'm afraid, but do not worry! We still have the epilogue as well.**

**Also as a last note, happy Jinoochy week everyone! And very many thanks for reading up to here!**


	26. Chapter 26

The endless darkness was fractured with shards of light as Skoochy's eyes opened, revealing a blindingly bright room. Yells and blue flash's of healing water were barley comprehensible to him. An intense grip of pain filled every part of his body, which had him seeking the comforting dullness of sleep once more.

Then a barley audible yell came from Jinora, and he found himself fighting despite the pain, her voice holding him to reality. Her blurry form came into sight over him. She had very puffy eyes; large circles shinning under them, making her look like she hadn't slept in days.

Skoochy tried to get up but his whole body felt like it was on fire. When he attempted to voice concern about Jinora's state, only small, strange growls coming out. The battle drained him to the point that even breathing felt impossible. After a moment the world dwindled away, Jinora's voice still echoing in his head.

Other flickers of Jinora continued to fade in and out of the nightmare land he seemed bound to. Her face getting ever more clear, but he didn't wake up again. Skoochy thought he felt her presence very close to him on several occasions and it seemed to lessen the pain.

Then finally after what seemed like an eternity, a room came into focus; there was no one there from what little he could see. Skoochy moaned as he attempted to move his arm, a dull pain coursing though his body, but it was only a shadow of the agony he felt last time. Slowly he pushed himself up and blinked.

A sunset could be seen through the windows, casting a crimson light around the elegant room, which seemed fit for a king.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the darkness was already calling back to him. Only the thought of making sure Jinora was all right kept him away.

Skoochy's hand slowly moved to his chest and he winced in pain, feeling the soft padding of bandages against his fingers.

He lay they're for what seemed to be hours, or maybe it was just a few minutes. Strange visions still threatened to retake him back to the nightmare.

Then a nurse came calmly walking in, looking at a folder. She glanced up. Her eyes grew wide before she quickly ran out of the room, dropping the papers on the ground.

Just a moment later Jinora came bursting in, the nurse rushing after her.

It felt like cold water had been thrown on Skoochy. The overjoyed face of Jinora seemed to snap him back to earth, the darkness disappearing complexly.

"J-Jin! You're alright," Skoochy said in a deep, scratchy voice, which didn't seem to be his own.

Jinora swooped down on him. Skoochy winced as she gave him a hug.

"I-I thought I had lost you!" Jinora sobbed, withdrawing slightly when he grunted in pain.

Skoochy opened his mouth then noticed the nurse still hovering with a stern look on her face. "Please?" was all he could utterer.

She nodded as she headed towards the door. "Very well, but you're still in very bad condition. Healers will be looking over you shortly."

After the nurse left Skoochy looked back at Jinora who was siting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes glimmered with tears that spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. Skoochy gently lifted a shaky hand to wipe them away.

Jinora closed her eyes, lying down on the bed next to Skoochy. "I knew you'd never leave…"

A weak grin stretched across Skoochy's face. "I couldn't break a promise."

Jinora's eyes opened. "Wha—"

"You made me promise to come back. I couldn't break it."

Jinora gently kissed him on the lips. Skoochy wanted to gasp her and respond with passion but all he could do was lay there. Then finally her lips withdrew and she settled her self next to him.

Time seemed to halt. Every endless second was blissful; Jinora seemed to be healing his wounds, and his soul. He wasn't quite sure how long they stayed there together; Skoochy only remembered drifting into a peaceful rest, the nightmare gone forever.

The morning sunlight made Skoochy's eyes flutter open. The first thing he noticed was Jinora being gone. He breathed deeply and glanced to his bedside finding a newspaper.

He learned much about what had happen after the battle as he sat there reading it, fighting the throb behind his eyes and the tightness in his chest. Most of the Alliance had been killed or captured, and a small snippet showed Lee being led away in chains.

Skoochy smiled to himself, then the door opened. A nurse followed by Jinora's father came walking into the room.

Skoochy felt his smile quickly fade. His calm, peaceful air was replaced by a tight uncomfortable pain. That didn't make the wound near his heart feel any better. He started to feel his forehead getting rather sweaty. With everything that had happened Skoochy almost forgot that he had been going behind the councilmen's back by seeing Jinora.

The Healer gave Skoochy a smile and said, "The councilmen would like to speak with you."

Skoochy nodded slowly, a cold shiver going down his spine.

The healer walked out of the room; leaving Skoochy and the councilmen in a very awkward silence. After a moment he pulled a chair to Skoochy's bedside, and sat down.

Skoochy gulped nervously "So…"

"So," the councilmen replied calmly.

Skoochy took a deep breath and opened his month, but before he could say anything Tenzin lifted up a hand for silence.

A small smile shined on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not here to yell at you."

Even with his reassuring words Skoochy still felt his mouth go dry, and after a pause he spoke. "Well… about me and Jinora going behind your back… That was…" He felt his voice trail away as Tenzin sat up a little straighter.

"I… understand now what you two really meant to each other. Although I am still unpleased with the secrets going on behind my back, I know why you two had to do it."

There was a small pause where Skoochy's mouth hung opened. "S-so… I can still see Jinora?" Skoochy asked, not daring to believe his luck.

Tenzin smiled warmly, putting a hand on Skoochy's shoulder. "Yes, after everything you've done for her, even risking your life to save her… You've earned my respect."

Tenzin began to stand up. "Just make sure not to lose it now that you have it," he said with a wink.

Skoochy quickly recovered from his shook. "Wait! I-is the police still out for my arrest?"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "No, quite the contrary. You're the hero of the city. Why do you think you have such a great hospital room?"

A broad smile spread across Skoochy face. Hero? He'd never had that word connected to his name before.

It was exciting, but…

They could give him a hundred keys to the city, and throw him a parade everyday, it would never match with the joy of knowing he could continue seeing Jinora.

The councilmen not wanting him taken out and killed on the front steps of Townhall was pretty comforting as well.

Tenzin moved to the door, and with one last nod he left the room.

Skoochy just laid there for a while, not worried about anything, happy thoughts steaming through his mind, a large grin still on his face. Then the door slowly creaked open and Jinora creped in looking worried.

Skoochy raised an eyebrow. "Healers know you're here?"

She came to his side, grinning. "Not yet." She leaned over, planting a kiss on his lips. "But what's going on with you and my father? I saw him walking out of here. He almost caught me."

Skoochy shrugged, a large smirking on his face. "I think your father loves me."

Jinora quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Mmm, hmm… he came to tell me I've earned his respect. And that were buddies Well, maybe not buddies but you get it."

Jinora sighed in relief. "That's great! I was afraid that… well… something else happened."

Skoochy moved to one side of his bed as Jinora slowly slid in next to him. She put her head under his, and he moved her closer to him.

"Nothing will keep as apart anymore," Skoochy whispered in her ear. Jinora closed her eyes and held Skoochy tight. Both of them lay there in silence, only hearing their small breaths, and gentle beats of their hearts. Skoochy wasn't sure if that moment ever ended.

**Author's note: It's not over yet! I'll be posting the epilogue tomorrow night, hopefully. Leave a review!**


	27. Epilogue

_10 Years Later_

It was a cool fall day as they strolled though the city. Jinora's left hand was out stretched holding Skoochy's, and clenched tightly in her other fist was the hand of an exuberant little boy.

Jinora looked up at Skoochy, his metal police hat catching her eye. She cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have to wear your police uniform right now?"

Skoochy shrugged. "Easier to wear it now than change at the station," he finished with a small smile, as the little boys face bubbled with enthusiasm. "Besides, you never know what could happen."

"Yeah, Mommy! Dad has to beat the bad guys!"

"You have plenty of time to change before your shift. I think you just like wearing it," Jinora said.

"Hey, I never tell you to take off her Airbending clothes," Skoochy said with a bit of defense in his voice. "And… not to mention I don't have tattoos all over my body…"

Jinora stopped walking and glared at her husband, her lips pinched.

Skoochy quickly shook his head. "J-Just kidding! They look great on you!"

"Mm hmm, that's what I thoug—ahh." Jinora's hand went to her stomach, a small moan of pain leaving her lips.

Skoochy quickly held her up. "What's wrong!"

Jinora shook her head. "Don't p-panic, it's just the baby kicking again. I tell you, Aang didn't kick this much." She glanced down at the little boy now looking up at his Mother with a frown.

Skoochy quickly glanced over to a small park bench. "How about you sit down?"

He started to help her to the seat, keeping eye contact with her all the while, nothing but concern on his face. It reminded Jinora of the days during the war. It was that look that told her he would do anything to keep her safe, and it never failed to calm her in times of doubt.

Once she was seated, Skoochy began to sit himself next to her, until Aang pulled at his uniform.

"Look, Dad! See what I can do!"

With a small grunt Skoochy hopped back up. Aang stood straighter. With a deep breath he kicked the ground, and a small bound of earth popped up.

Skoochy blinked in surprise and patted him on the back. "Hey, that was great! At this rate you'll be a better Earthbender then me in no time!"

Excitement blossomed all over the boy's face. "Really?"

"I'm sure of it," Skoochy finished with a firm nod.

Aang stood there, a proud look on his face, then with a sneaky grin he ran up to his father and said. "Tag, you're it!"

Then he ran behind a tree with natural speed and agility he likely got from his mother. With a small chuckle Skoochy slowly creped towards him, Aang giggling manically all the while.

Jinora peeked at the two playing over the top of the book she was reading, the corners of her mouth twitching. Aang was now chasing after his father, snorting madly, but after several minutes Skoochy collapsed on the seat next to Jinora, exhausted.

"He's definitely got your sisters genius. I tell you, if he was an Airbender…" Skoochy was still panting, a tired smirk on his face.

Jinora laughed as she watched her child dash after a very frightened turtle duck which ran away in fear. "You say that now, but just wait until he can _really_ Earthbend. At least air doesn't break bones. Well, at least this one will be an Airbender, give as a bit of a break." Jinora finished looking down at her stomach.

Skoochy chuckled and put an arm around Jinora. Rolling her eyes slightly she put down her book and cuddled close to her husband. The wind started to blow making the newly fallen leafs fly everywhere. Aang ran franticly after them, attempting to catch one.

Jinora turned to Skoochy, a broad smile was on his face, and slowly Jinora let her eyes close as their lips met.

After a moment they broke apart. They sat there on the old park bunch, watching their beloved son have the time of his life, running and jumping after things.

Then they both went stiff, as if they just had shared the same thought, and at the same time they looked down at where they were siting. It was the very park bunch Jinora had been siting on the day she had met Skoochy.

As both there heads moved back up they began to laugh. After everything they had been though, they'd managed to come full circle, and life just couldn't get any better.

The End.

**All done! But stick around; I have a few things I want to say.**

**First off, sorry it took a bit longer to publish then I promised, ran into some problems writing this.**

**And I just really want to give a shout out to my editor Kelemoon who's been with me every step of the way. And Gentle-darkness who helped me with later chapters.**

**It would also mean a lot if you leave a review of what you thought of the story as a hole, weak points, strong points, anything I should try to improve on for future writing. **

**On a last note I do plan on writing some more fanfiction. (Maybe Jinoochy.) So I should be having a short story out pretty soon. So make sure to follow my feed! **

**Anyway thank you all so much for reading! It's been an honor writing for you, farewell.**


End file.
